Vontade
by ikaira
Summary: Olha só pra ela. Pra que tanta simpatia? Vou ser sincero com vocês: isso me deixa extremamente irritado. NEJIxTENTEN
1. Chapter 1

**VONTADE**

_Todas as pessoas têm algo que gostariam que acontecesse. A isso damos o nome de VONTADE. Normalmente lutamos com unhas e dentes para que nossa vontade seja satisfeita. Nós planejamos, trabalhamos e ás vezes... negamo-las. _

_De todas as vontades que Neji tinha, uma era mais do que especial. De todas as vontades que Neji tinha, uma ele reprimia com todas as forças. De todas as vontades que Neji tinha, uma se chamava Mitsashi Tenten. _

**Cap. 1: O Atrevido**

Olha só pra ela. Pra que tanta simpatia? Vou ser sincero com vocês: isso me deixa extremamente irritado.

E não. Eu não tenho problemas, é ela que tem.

Quando é que ela vai aprender que _NEM TODO MUNDO É DE BOAS INTENÇÕES?!_ Mas não, ela é teimosa demais, e ainda me chama de paranóico. Eu, Hyuuga Neji, pa-ra-nói-co. Quem ela pensa que é? Será que ela não entende que me preocupo com ela!?!

Quero dizer, não necessariamente com ela, é que se ela tem problemas o time também passa a ter. Me entenderam? Ah, que se dane!

**Estou com uma séria vontade de me matar agora.**

Acho que estou tempo demais nessa arvore, e isso também é culpa dela. Se ela não ficasse ali conversando com aquele panaca, eu não teria que ficar aqui. Sabem, é que é chato treinar sozinho, e como sempre treino com ela... Aí decidi passar o tempo nessa arvore.

O que? Não acredito que vocês pensaram que eu, Hyuuga Neji, estava vigiando ela! Por favor, não sejam patéticos, eu jamais iria perder meu temp...Mas o que significa aquilo?

Ele está pegando na mão dela? Que atrevimento. O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Ela não pode está sorrindo. Ela é mesmo patética.

Agora só falta ele... Não estou acreditando no que meus olhos estão vendo. Ele beijou a mão dela e ela corou? Isso já é ridículo. Vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo. Tenten é muito ingênua.

Meu descanso na arvore (eu não estava vigiando ela. Espero que isso tenha ficado bem claro.) vai ficar pra outra hora

**Só pra constar: estou com uma vontade incontrolável de matar alguém agora. **

-Neji?!

Sério, não entendi o porquê do espanto. Será que sou tão assustador assim?

-Tudo bem, Tenten?

-Ah, claro. Olha esse aqui é o...

-Vamos treinar.

Aham, esse sou eu, direto e reto. Porque de novo a cara de espanto? Ela está muito espantada para meu gosto.

-Sabe o que é Neji, é que eu e o...

-Perfeito. Te espero no lugar de sempre. Até.

Vocês não pensaram que eu iria ficar esperando o "não", né?

Aiai, até parece.

Mas aquele sujeito era realmente detestável. Aquele tal de... de... de... Droga, nem sei o nome dele. Também não me interessa. A única coisa que me interessa são minhas mãos no pescoço daquele atrevido vendo-o agonizar até a morte. Eu não sou uma pessoa má, pois isso seria muito ruim.

**Estou com uma vontade tentadora de realizar essa minha ultima vontade.**

Que droga de demora é essa dela? Será que vou ter que ir até lá e arrastá-la pelos cabelos de perto daquele cara? Eu sei. Isso seria meio selvagem de minha parte. Mas estou realmente tentado a fazê-lo se ela não chegar logo.

Sabe de uma coisa, minhas vontades estão realmente me surpreendendo ultimamente.

-Neji, já cheguei. Vamos começar então?

-Não

-Tudo bem. Vamos começ... O que?

-Não quero mais.

-Como assim: "não quero mais"?

-Não quero. Você demorou demais.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo, né?

-Não. Não estou. E não reclame, a culpa é sua.

-Minha?

-Exatamente

-Isso é impossível.

-Se você não ficasse de conversinha com aquele cara, nada disso teria acontecido.

-Isso é ridículo. Não tem nada haver!

-Tem sim.

-Não tem não!

-Tem sim.

-Não tem não!

-Tem sim.

-Não tem não!

**Argh, estou com muita vontade de surrar alguém agora. Que garota teimosa.**

-Tem sim. Isso prejudica nos seus treinos e conseqüentemente o time, e por sua vez as missões. Se chama: irresponsabilidade.

-Não tem não. Isso não prejudica em nada. E não se chama irresponsabilidade, se chama: vida social. Não me culpe se não tem uma.

O que ela quis dizer com isso? Essa garota é mesmo muito atrevida. E o pior, não consigo achar nada para rebater essa insolência dela. É hora da evasiva.

-Vamos treinar.

-O que?

- Eu disse: vamos treinar.

Só o que me faltava, além de teimosa é surda.

-Você é realmente incrível Neji.

Não sei se vocês notaram, mas eu senti certa ironia no tom de voz dela –talvez seja o fato dela ter rolado os olhos entediada quando disse. Mas vamos manter a calma, eu sou Hyuuga Neji, e a última coisa que quero é perder o controle. Com quem ela anda aprendendo esse tipo de coisa?

**Às vezes tenho vontade de... de... de... Ah, Tenten ainda me mata!**

Tenho que confessar, não estou nem um pingo concentrado nesse treino, e isso é muito ruim. Minha falta de concentração já me rendeu: uns três socos no estômago, alguns chutes, varias rasteiras, um corte no braço e uma frustração terrível. Ninguém merece.

-Neji, algum problema?

Eu com problemas? Não me faça rir. Eu não tenho problemas. Hoje Tenten está impossível!

-Não, nenhum.

-Certeza?

-Já disse que não.

-Então, como me explica isso?

O que significa essa cara dela e esse dedo apontando com certa prepotência para mim? Eu não estou tão mal assim. Estou?

-Só estou cansado.

-Cansado?

-È Tenten, cansado. O que há de errado com você hoje?

-Comigo nada. Mas já com você...

-O que tem?

-Você está estranho Neji. 1° esse treino, 2° a desistência desse treino, 3° esse mesmo treino de novo, 4° eu estou te dando à maior surra, 5° você acabou de se declarar cansado antes de mim em um treino, 6°...

-Chega, já entendi. Você venceu. Eu estou com problemas. Satisfeita?

-Muito.

Olha só pra ela. Está rindo agora. E que sorriso mais lindo... não! Quero dizer: e que sorriso mais debochado.

-Hum.

O que? Fiquei sem ação. O que posso fazer? Acontece.

-Não quer me contar o que está havendo?

-Não.

Ela quase, eu disse, quase me convenceu com aquele sorrisinho sincero, o jeito manso de falar, tão perfeita e... e esqueçam tudo que eu disse, ok?!

-Imaginei. Tudo bem então, vou te deixar sozinho.

**Só pra constar: estou com vontade de apertar Tenten em um abraço agora. **

Mas já passou, foi só uma vontade idiota, ignorem.

-Tenten.

-Sim Neji.

-Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

-Se você diz...

Pra que tanta desconfiança? Será que sou tão suspeito assim? Não evitei sorrir. Está bem, não foi bem um "oh, que sorriso", mas sorri. E acho que ela percebeu e adorou, pois está com uma cara muito satisfeita. Acho melhor tirar essa cara de idiota que estou. Postura Neji, postura.

-Está bem então. Pode ir, e... obrigado.

Obrigado? Obrigado? Mas quem diabos sou eu e o que fizeram comigo? Foi o sol, só pode ter sido o sol.

Alguém pode me dizer por que o sorriso dela se alargou tanto? Por que ela está caminhando até mim? Por que ela está tão perto? Por que eu estou nervoso? Por que desse beijo na minha bochecha?

-Não há de que Neji.

Por que eu gostei disso? Por que estou sem reação? Por que ela continua a sorrir? Por que está indo embora sem nem me dá uma explicação? Por que de tanto "por que" e ninguém me responde nada?!?!

Não estou bem. E também não sei por que, mas...

**Estou com uma vontade que ela repita isso.**

_**Continua... ? õO**_

Quando leio essa fic, gosto porque me divirto imaginado as caras e bocas do Neji.

Essa fic é uma... fic.

Resisti em postá-la aqui. Tipo, acho ela muito sem noção e babaca ..skakskaska..

Mas, vai que a coisa pega. Neh? õO

E além do mais, Michaelis Morbid (uma guria completamente louca aqui do FFN) merece se arrepender por me incentivar a postar isso ..sakskaksak.. Ei Mich... agora tu vai ser obrigada a ler!!!! ..ksakskaskaksa..

Bem, queridos amigos, espero q lêem e deixem aquela opinião simpática sobre o texto.

o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Efeito Tenten**

Já contei como gosto da noite? Não? Pois eu gosto. A noite é tão, tão... noite. Quanto mais tarde melhor. Tem um silêncio tranqüilo, o ar parece mais leve, e mesmo as noites quentes são agradáveis por simplesmente serem... noites. Odeio o calor. Tenho uma filosofia comigo: contra o frio tenho como me proteger, contra o calor não. Aí você vem com a história de "e as cachoeiras, lagos?" Aí eu te pergunto: "Você pode passar o dia inteiro enfiado em uma cachoeira ou lago?" Não. Mas posso ficar o dia inteirinho enrolado em uma boa roupa de frio. Explicado? Pois bem, essa noite não estava tranqüila. E isso é grave. Gosto das noites por serem tranqüilas, mas esta... definitivamente não está.

Não sou nenhum zumbi, mas estou a horas perambulando pelas ruas de Konoha sem destino. Algo inexplicável retirou meu sono e tranqüilidade. As ruas estão escuras e vazias, um vento fresco me acompanha. Constatei que não existem muitos "zumbis" como eu por aqui.

E quando me julguei distraído (milagre) algo chama minha atenção: uma luz acesa. Mas não era uma simples luz acesa, era "A" luz acesa. Foi então que percebi que era a casa dela. Sabe essas coisas que chamamos de pernas? Pois bem, tenho duas traíras. Tra-í-ras. Elas me pagam por me trazerem até aqui. E vão me pagar também por estarem andando até um lugar melhor para que meus olhos, outros traíras, possam observar melhor a Tenten. Mas não é com os fins que vocês estão pensando.

Quanta gente pervertida, aff. Sabe, já é tarde, sendo assim ela pode está tendo algum problema, né. A palavra certa não seria "observar', digamos que vou... certificar. Isso. Vou me certificar que está tudo bem.

**Estou com uma vontade estranha de pular essa janela agora.**

Desse tamanho e olha só pijama dela. Tem tantas pequenas flores amarelinhas que chega a deixar tonto. O cabelo dela cresceu, sempre de coque não me deixou perceber esse detalhe. Realmente Tenten se tornou uma mulher linda. Agora entendo o interesse daquele idiota. E isso me lembra também que tenho que dobrar minha vigilância, não posso permitir que um imbecil qualquer se aproveite dela. Tenten pode até ter essa aparência de durona, mas não é.

Ela é tão frágil como uma taça de cristal, além de muito ingênua para certos tipos de coisa. A verdade é que a "Grande Mestra das Armas" não passa de uma menina. Eu sei disso por que a conheço muito bem. Sendo assim, por estas e outras razoes –que não vem ao caso no momento– tenho que zelar pelo bem estar dela. Quero dizer, pelo bem estar dela que conseqüentemente é o bem estar do time.

Um cara pra Tenten tem que ser tipo... vejamos: responsável, sério, de poucas palavras,de uma família renomada, um bom ninja, ou melhor, um gênio no meio ninja. De preferência com cabelos compridos, sei que ela gosta, castanho bem escuro, uma pele bem clara, que a conheça muito bem e faça ela sorrir mesmo sem dizer nada. Acho que está bom, um cara assim seria perfeito para ela.

O que? Por que estão me olhando assim? Na minha opinião seria, ok?! Conhecem alguém assim? Se conhecerem, quero saber, pois tenho que avali... ai droga.

- Eu errei de propósito, mas juro que da próxima eu acerto!

Parabéns Neji. Por causa de seus pensamentos inúteis quase foi morto por uma kunai, além de cair de seu ponto de "certificação". Acho que estou me saindo um perfeito idiota. O melhor que faço e começar a tomar jeito. Levantei com o resto de honra que tinha para sair dali.

-Sei que errou por que quis. E não terá uma próxima vez.

-Neji?

-È o que parece.

-O que está fazendo aí?

-Te vigiando.

-O que?

-Só passando. Sabia que não pode sair atirando kunais nas pessoas?

-Sério?! Obrigada por me avisar.

Ainda descubro onde ela aprendeu toda essa ironia.

-Que seja. Boa noite.

-Sem sono?

-Um pouco.

-Também não consigo dormir. Essa noi...

-Acho que não é muito apropriado você e eu conversarmos nessa situação. Boa noite Tenten.

-Por quê? Que situação?

-Não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos quase que gritando em plena madrugada. Você de sua janela e eu aqui embaixo. Portanto, boa noite.

-Então sobe.

-O que?

-Sobe. Quem sabe com uma boa conversa o sono não chega?

-São quase 2:00 da manhã.

-E daí?

-E daí? Oras Tenten, o que as pessoas irão pensar.

-Não seja ridículo Neji. Não estou nem aí para o que as pessoas vão pensar. E também não tem uma alma viva há essa hora aqui. Além do mais não estou colocando nenhum homem pra dentro de minha casa, se é isso que te preocupa, estou colocando **você**.

O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? E por que daquele sorriso que me parece debochado? Vou relevar essa declaração cheia de duplo sentido dela, está tarde para debates. Ainda mais envolvendo a minha masculinidade.

-Tenten voc...

-Anda, faço um chá pra gente.

**Estou com vontade de interrogar Tenten agora.**

Pernas traíras, traíras e traíras. Aqui estou eu, sentado no sofá da pequena casa de Tenten ouvindo-a dizer qualquer coisa enquanto prepara nosso chá. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei isso? Há, é mesmo. Não fui eu, foram minhas pernas traíras.

-Quem ou o que, retirou o sono do senhor Hyuuga?

-Nada em especial.

-Não que me contar né?

-É, não quero.

-A noite está estranha hoje. Também não consegui dormir. Já limpei tudo que tenho de armas, e nada. O sono não vem.

-E o que retirou o seu sono?

-Na verdade, não sei. Mas me diz, o que fazia aqui?

-Eu não estava aqui.

-Estava sim. No pé da minha janela.

-Não estava não. Eu passava por aqui, é diferente.

-Está bem. Então, para onde ia?

-Não ia a lugar nenhum. Só estava andando.

-Isso sim é surpresa. Hyuuga Neji fazendo algo sem nenhum planejamento.

-Hum, deve rever suas companhias Tenten. Está mais engraçadinha do que nunca.

-Minhas companhias são ótimas em sua maioria Neji. As meninas, Lee, você, e também tem o...

-O idiota de hoje?

-Ele não é idiota.

-Eu o achei idiota.

-Como quiser Neji. Não adianta discutir com você mesmo.

E lá vem aquela risadinha sacana de novo.

-Não é como eu quero Tenten, é a verdade. Fato.

-Então acho que tenho dom de me aproximar de idiotas. Não acha Neji?

Alguém pode me dizer o que ela quis dizer com isso? E mais essa risadinha.

**Estou com vontade de sacudir Tenten agora, até ela tomar jeito.**

Não sei bem ao certo que horas o sono nos pegou. Só sei que quando dei por mim, já eram 5:00 da manhã e Tenten dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça no meu colo. Tão serena. Onde está a "Grande Mestra das Armas" agora?

Instintivamente levei minha mão até seu rosto desenhando o contorno deste de leve com a ponta dos dedos. Definitivamente eu não estava em meu estado normal. Ela se remexeu um pouco e mexeu o nariz de uma forma engraçada. Foi inevitável não sorrir. Com certeza ela era uma menina.

Retirei sua cabeça cuidadosamente de meu colo. A levaria para cama, quero dizer, não que eu a lavaria para cama, eu a colocaria na cama dela para que pudesse ter um sono mais confortável. O que pensaram? Bando de pervos. Até que... é devo confessar que passaram pensamentos nada convencionais em minha cabeça, mas foi só por um momento!

A coloquei sobre a cama e a cobri com um fino lençol que tinha ali já todo amassado, certamente pelas tentativas fracassadas de dormir anteriormente. Vou ser sincero com vocês, eu não queria sair dali. Maldito "Efeito Tenten".

**Revelação: estou com muita, muita, muita vontade de beijá-la agora. **

Fazer o que? Beijei.

Já disse pra vocês como meu corpo às vezes tem vontade própria? Pois tem.

Eu só podia estar louco. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava adorando essa loucura. Os lábios dela, delicadamente abertos, só facilitaram pra que eu matasse esse meu louco desejo de prová-los. Devo dizer que me demorei um pouco ali. Ter meus lábios tão perfeitamente encaixados aos delas era de uma maravilha tremenda.

Apertei meus olhos com força. Fiquei com medo que ela acordasse, mas pra minha sorte (lê-se: má sorte) ela não acordou, e conseqüentemente não correspondeu ao meu beijo. Tive muito trabalho para controlar minha língua, ela não estava satisfeita com aquele ato, também queria a participação dela na cena, mas não deixei. Imaginem só, não seria muito sensato de minha parte obedecê-la. Separei-me devagar dos lábios de Tenten antes que perdesse totalmente o controle.

Vocês nem chegam perto de imaginar como a sensação era boa.

Ela mexeu um pouco a cabeça, e os lábios pareciam procurar pelos meus que até ainda pouco estavam ali. Fiquei estático, jurava que ela iria acordar. Mas, antes que minhas suspeitas se concretizassem acordei do meu transe e saí dali. Voltei ao meu posto de origem, sobre o galho da árvore a observando. Sorri.

De repente ela se levantou, parecia assustada. Levou a mão até a boca, seus lábios ainda deviam estar úmidos. Fiquei um pouco temeroso, mas relaxei assim que a vi deitar novamente balançando a cabeça em negativa e fechando os olhos. Deve ter pensando que foi tudo um sonho. Boba Tenten, não foi um sonho.

Voltei para minha casa, e assim como o sol o distrito Hyuuga também despertava. Eu ainda tinha umas poucas horas de sono, e se querem saber, iram ser as melhores poucas horas de sono da minha vida.

**É bom ter vontade as vezes.**

_**Continua...**_

"_Rélou pipous". _Ainda não me conformo com essa fics ..skaksak..

Mas acho que sempre que vemos nossos trabalhos antigos sempre achamos que poderiam ter sidos melhores. õO

Bem: Riizinha, Katy100, mycah-chan, Michaelis Morbid... Fico agradecida a vices pelos simpáticos e adoráveis comentários deixados aqui *.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3: Minha Namorada**

Meu Deus, como Lee fala! Eu sei que isso é fato, mas... Meu Deus, como Lee fala! Sabem o que é pior? Tenten não está aqui para me ajudar a agüentar isso. O Lee não é uma má pessoa, eu gosto muito dessa coisa verde que se tornou um bom amigo, mas... Meu Deus, como Lee fala! Sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco interessado em ouvi-lo dizer como um chute pode ter um super efeito, como Gai sensei é magnífico, como a Sakura é linda, como o Sasuke não a merece e blá, blá, blá.

**Nota mental: estou com uma vontade de desaparecer agora. **

Pensando bem, deixa essa coisa de desaparecer pra depois, chegou minha salvadora. Até que enfim. Achei que... ual, que sorriso é esse. Na certa ainda deve estar sobre o efeito do beijo de ontem, tudo bem que ela dormia, mas... modéstia a parte, eu sou bom. Sou tão bom que consigo surtir efeito em alguém até esse alguém estando dormido!!!! Pra ter ficado mais incrível só faltou ela está acordada (gênio¬¬).

-Yo Tenten-chan.

-Ola Lee, bom dia Neji.

Bom? Eu diria ótimo.

-Vejo que está muito disposta hoje Tenten –chan.

-Estou sim Lee. Não sei por que, mas acordei muito bem hoje. Também encontrei com o...

-Aposto que foi o...

-Aquele idiota?

Tive que me intrometer na conversa, ela estava tomando um rumo nada bom, nada bom.

-Já disse que ele não é idiota Neji.

-E eu já disse que EU o acho um idiota.

Desejei que ela falasse **não**, ou seja, que ela dissesse:" não, eu não encontrei aquele idiota ^^". Sério, Tenten me revolta. Quer dizer que todo esse sorriso era por ter encontrado "o senhor idiota"? Grandes coisas.

-Quer dizer que Tenten –chan encontrou o...

Lee é mesmo um, um, um... Lee. Se ele não parar com esse dedo mínino idiota vou arrancá-lo dele agora mesmo.

-Sim Lee, ele mesmo. Mas vamos parar de conversa e treinar logo, alguém aqui não parece está de bom humor hoje.

Acertou em cheio Tenten. E esse alguém tem nome e sobrenome, Hyuuga Neji, pronto para matar. Eu realmente não estou de bom humor hoje, estava, mas não estou mais. E quer saber...

-Bom treino pra vocês.

-Aonde vai Neji?

-Embora. Não vê?

-Mas e o trein...

Sumi dali, nem esperei ela terminar de falar e Lee desmanchar a cara de _"hum?"._ Estava muito p. da vida, e que se dane o que eles vão pensar. O que ela tem na cabeça? Falar daquele otário na minha frente? É o cúmulo. Não que eu esteja com ciúme ou algo do tipo, só que é o cúmulo do cúmulo acumulado!!! E também... deixa pra lá.

**Estou com vontade de matar, repetindo, matar alguém agora.**

Estava em um lugar qualquer de Konoha, vendo pessoas que não me interessavam nem um pingo, passando de um lado para o outro.

Argh, como eu estou revoltado. Seria muito bom um ataque ninja agora, pelo menos assim teria em quem descontar minha raiva. Pegaria um por um e então eu quebraria os oss... mas olha só o que meus olhos vêem, acho que isso é bem melhor que um ataque ninja. É o Idiota Alfa Maior. Isso é ótimo, preciso mesmo _"conversar"_ com alguém.

-Ah! Ola, você é o amigo da Tenten. Neji, não é? O que treina junto com ela.

Viram só isso? A mocinha ficou com medo. Isso foi só porque eu disse um _'ei'_. Idiota Alfa Maior mesmo, fala demais.

-Esse mesmo.

-Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Me chamo...

-Anda muito com Tenten, não é?

-Tenten?

-Agora vai me dizer que não sabe quem é?!

-Não, quero dizer, é lógico que sei quem é Tenten.

Já contei como é maravilhosa a sensação de ver o medo nos olhos de certas pessoas? Pois saibam que é. Ainda mais quando você é o causador desse medo. Esse Idiota Alfa Maior só falta ajoelhar e pedir clemência.

-E então?

-Então?... Me desculpe. Não sabia que você e ela, ela e você...

Essa mané não fala coisa com coisa. E se duvidar as mãos estão suadas, pois, tremendo ela já está. Acho que alguém vai ter um enfarto aqui. O que é uma pena já que infelizmente (felizmente) não sei massagem cardíaca.

**Só pra não esquecer: estou com muita vontade que isso aconteça.**

-Eu e Tenten?

-Não se preocupe. Se ela é sua namorada...

-Namorada?

-É, namorada. Não foi por isso que veio falar comigo? Ou ela não é?

Até que não seria uma má idéia. Pensem comigo: poder experimentar daquela boca todos os dias, e o melhor, com ela acordada, pegar aquele pijama e... Se contenha Neji, que pensamento absurdo é esse?! Mas...

-Exatamente. Ela é minha namorada.

Falei com tanta convicção que quase acreditei. O que? Não me olhem assim. Não menti, apenas faltei com a verdade, é diferente. Ai ai, vocês pensam que são quem pra me chamar de ciumento? Já disse que não é ciúme, é cuidado para manter a qualidade do time. Bando de paranóicos.

Depois da conversa saudável com o _"senhor Idiota Alfa Maior",_ mas que agora não era mais tão idiota assim, pois certamente iria sumir da vida de Tenten depois dessa que falei, meu dia melhorou um pouco. Não quebrei ossos de ninguém, mas pelo menos não preciso mais me incomodar com... vocês sabem quem, aquele, o _"Idiota Alfa Maior, não tão idiota assim"._

A tarde já começava a cair, voltei para o lugar onde comecei meu dia: o local de treino. Provavelmente eles já teriam ido embora, mas mesmo assim iria "fazer uma hora" por lá, só pra passar o tempo. Esses dias sem missões chegam a ser entediante às vezes.

Mas só uma coisa... se Tenten chegar a descobrir a minha mentir... quero dizer, minha falta da verdade eu serei um homem morto?

**Estou com vontade de ocupar minha mente com coisas menos complicadas, agora.**

**Continua...**

Sou brasileira e vocês loucos. Enquanto essa combinação persistir... QUE VENHAM OS CAPS!!!

Pois é, espero (como sempre) as coisinhas que passam nas mentes de vocês expostas aqui através de seus comentários!

Não tenho muito o que falar desse cap. É só mais um cap. louco que me diverti muito escrevendo. Ainda me pergunto de onde tirei um Neji assim ..skakskask..

Pessoinhas: **Michaelis Morbid, mycah-chan, Malu-Tsumoto, Hatake Pam, Guida-Hyuuga,** que deram o ar da graça e comentaram... OBRIGADA!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4: Boa Sorte**

Gosto desse lugar (lugar de treino), aqui é sossegado, longe de tudo aquilo que chamamos de vila. Aqui posso fic... mas quem é o infeliz que me atirou essa Kunai? Lembram da minha idéia de quebrar ossos? Acho que vou realizá-la agora. Pode vim pra cima seja lá quem for. Hoje vamos ter um velório.

-Sempre muito atento Neji.

Lembram dos ossos? Esqueçam. O velório? Também esqueçam, guardem a roupa preta. Eu não seria capaz de encostar em um fio de cabelo - pelo menos não para machucar - da dona dessa voz. Não que eu, ela, nós... Ah, que se dane!

-Quando vai parar de tentar me matar com uma Kunai?

Sabe qual é o som que gosto de ouvir? O som da deliciosa gargalhada de Tenten. Mas não contem para ela, seria meu fim.

-E o humor? Melhorou?

-Hum, eu estou bem. Sempre estive.

-Está bem. Você que me colocou na cama ontem? Apaguei, nem vi quando saiu.

É lógico que fui eu. Até parece que deixaria outro fazer isso. E não se esqueça do beijo. Lembra? Era eu Tenten. E aí gostou?

**Se quiser, estou com vontade de repetir o que fiz ontem.**

-Realmente você apagou ontem. Seja lá o que tinha no seu chá te derrubou.

-Vejo que realmente já está melhor. E você, dormiu bem?

-Se quer saber, dormi sim. Obrigado.

-Então o mau humor de hoje não esta relacionado a uma noite ruim?

-Já te disse que eu não estava de mau humor.

-Você devia falar mais Neji. Não é sempre que posso adivinhar os problemas que se passam na cabeça do gênio Hyuuga.

-E alguma vez você já adivinhou?

-Podemos dizer que... é, já arrisquei tentar.

Ficamos horas ali falando qualquer besteira, ou melhor, Tenten falando e eu escutando na maioria das vezes. Sério, não sei como ela ainda não se cansou desses monólogos. São anos assim. Devo confessar que me sinto satisfeito de ela não ter cansado, e também tenho medo que um dia isso chegue a acontecer. Sou tão acostumado a tê-la por perto, que não consigo nem imaginar não tê-la junto a mim um dia. Posso até não demonstrar, mas tenho muito apreço, veja bem, _apreço_, muito grande por Tenten. Ela é amiga, sabe...

-E então Neji, o que acha?

Não faço a mínima idéia do que ela está falando. Estava tão longe. Mas em todo caso, vamos concordar. Não quero problemas com ela, se é que me entende.

-Se você diz, então acho que seria bom.

-Sério?

-Sério. Por quê? Era pra ter dito não?

-Não é isso. É que logo você. Tipo, as meninas eu entendo. Até porque elas vivem querendo me empurrar alguém. Mas você? Só é estranho. Vive dizendo que isso atrapalha meu desenvolvimento como ninja. Sem contar que você o detesta.

-Do que você está falando Tenten?

-Quer dizer que não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?

Droga! Acabei de me entregar. Mas em todo caso... resistirei até o fim, ou pelo menos até onde for possível.

-É claro que ouvi!

-E você concorda?

-Sim. Porque não concordaria?

Do que diabos será que ela está falando?Kami-sama. Não faço a mínima idéia. Mas se eu admitir que não sei, será pior. Firme Neji, firme.

-Então está bem. Vou lá falar com ele agora mesmo.

O que? Falar? Ele? Tenten enlouqueceu?

Falar com quem? Que meninas? Quem eu odeio? E minha roupa na lavanderia? Ei, espera um monento, já peguei minha roupa lá na senhora gorda que lava pra mim. Ufa, achei que tinha esqu... QUE EU ODEIO ? Tenten não estaria falando do "idiota alfa Maior, não tão idiota", estaria?

E o que ela teria pra... a não ser que... e ele... e ela... será que... vamos dar pause aí!

-Não, jamais, nunca!!!

Ops, acho que exagerei no tom de voz e na cara de inconformado. Mas o que ela queria? Isso lá é noticia de se dar a alguém?

-Não? Mas achei que você apoiava.

-Achou errado.

-Você é estranho Neji.

-Você que é. Por que quer falar com aquele idiota?

Vamos jogar verde e ver se colhemos maduro.

-Ele não é idiota. E se quer saber, ele tem nome, e é...

Colhemos maduro... infelizmente. Nunca lamentei tanto por estar certo.

**Estou com vontade de esfolar aquele "Idiota Alfa Maior" vivo agora.**

-Não me interessa saber Tenten. A questão é: não apoio você falar com ele. Pra que? Não há necessidade.

-Mas você achou bom antes.

-Eu me equivoquei. Ele não serve pra você.

-Não serve pra mim?

-Não.

-Quem serve pra mim então?

Ela não que eu descreva tudo de novo, né? Eu já fiz isso. Vocês lembram? O cara responsável, gênio, cabelos compridos...

-Não sei. Mas ele não.

-Você me irrita, sabia?

-Se não queria minha opinião pra que pediu?

-E além de tudo é mal educado. Quer saber? Vou aceitar o pedido que ele me fez.

Mas que raios de pedido foi esse?!!?!

-Que pedido?

-Não que seja de sua conta, mas ele me chamou pra sair.

Ele fez o que? Ah, mas esse imbecil me paga! Chamando a namorada dos outros para sair?!!! Eu sei, eu sei, ela não é minha namorada de verdade, mas ele não sabe disso. Que atrevido. Lembram daquela coisa de "quebrar os ossos" e "velório"? Podem incluir na programação de vocês hoje, com direito a roupa preta e tudo!

-E quando foi isso?

-Ontem de ontem.

Ontem de ontem? Então está explicado. Ele ainda não sabia do... "compromisso" que eu e Tenten, supostamente, temos. Certamente essa "chamada pra sair" não ocorrerá. Lembram dos ossos e do velório? Cancelem.. de novo.

-Hum, então vá logo, não perca tempo aqui. Vocês mulheres são uma lastima para se arrumar.

-Isso é sério? Quer dizer, não que eu precise de sua autorização, mas é que você estava tão...

-Claro que é sério. Se for o que você quer, te apoio incondicionalmente. Só quero seu bem Tenten. Boa sorte.

Saí dali sorrindo. Tenten estava com a cara mais incrédula que alguém possa ter. Não é pra me gabar, mas... eu sou mesmo um gênio.

**Estou com uma vontade de ver como será esse encontro... **

**Continua... **

Viva, viva!!

\o/

Não tenho nada pra comemorar, mas... Energia positiva. Orientais dizem que faz bem õO

O que tenho a dizer? Bem, é mais um cap. totalmente "cúmulo" ..skaksaksk..

Como de praxe, deixem seus coments supimpas por aqui ;)

**Hatake Pam****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Malu-Tsumoto****, ****Jackey**, coisinhas gracinhas que soltaram o verbo comentando no cap. 3... 'brigs ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5: Países Baixos**

Diferentemente da noite passada, a de hoje está ótima. Concordam? Estou aqui tranqüilo, deitado sobre minha cama, de banhinho tomado, descansando... Quer coisa melhor?

Essa paz que reina em meu lar é divina. Conseguem sentir também? Ouço minha respiração serena, o vento calmo lá fora, o silêncio está fazendo um barulho adorável, posso até ouvir meus pensamentos.

Maravilhoso... uma porta batendo violentamente e meu nome sendo gritado com fúria (?). Poxa, lá se vai minha noite tranqüila.

-Neji Hyuuga! Eu vou te matar, cortar em pedaços, te enterrar, te desenterrar, montar seus pedaços, te ressuscitar e te matar de novo! Seu maldito mentiroso!

Nunca recebi tantos elogios juntos. Me levantei da cama calmamente, afinal alguém entre nós ainda tem a cabeça no lugar, no caso, eu.

-Calma Tenten.

-Calma? Calma? Você está morto Hyuuga.

É impressão minha ou ela está terrivelmente irritada? Acredita que ela acaba de avançar sobre mim? São em horas como essa que agradeço ser um ninja.

_-"Boa sorte Tenten", "só quero seu bem"... _Seu ordinário!

Mas o que significa isso? Ela acabou de me remedar?! Tenten perdeu o juízo de vez.

-Você é mesmo um imbecil Neji.

Tudo bem, já chega de elogios por hoje.

-Dá pra parar de gritar e me dizer o que está havendo?

-Além de tudo é sínico. Mas está bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Ufa, pensei que iria morrer aqui e agora.

_Explicação de Tenten __**on...**_

-Sobre o seu pedido, eu...

-Eu entendo Tenten.

-Entende?

-Claro. Você deve ter ficado sem jeito de me dizer não na hora.

-O que?

-Acho que devo ter forçado a barra né. Quer dizer, estava na cara que você e ele estavam juntos.

-Ele?

-Apesar de tudo, fico feliz por você Tenten. Neji é um cara de sorte. E vocês se gostam.

-Neji?

-Eu o encontrei hoje e ele me disse que vocês estavam namorando.

-Namorando?

-Desejo que você seja feliz...

_Explicação de Tenten __**off.**_

-E eu fiquei lá com cara de "hã?". E então Neji, o que tem a me dizer em sua defesa?

**Estou com vontade de sair correndo agora. **

Anda Neji, pensa em alguma coisa, pensa, pensa... vamos analisar os fatos.

Situação: Tenten está na minha frente furiosa porque eu contei uma men..., quer dizer, faltei com a verdade para o cara com o qual ela pretendia começar uma relação amorosa. Eca. Detalhe: ela quer uma explicação do porque eu ment... faltar com a verdade. Problema: eu não consigo pensar em nada no momento.

Conclusão: estou morto.

-Ficou mudo foi?

-Hum.

-Hum? Hum? Isso não era bem a resposta que eu esperava Neji.

-Foi melhor assim.

-Melhor assim? Você é louco Neji. Não consigo entender. Você ainda vai acabar me matando.

-Não seja dramática Tenten.

-E você não seja imbecil. Com que cara eu vou olhar pra ele agora?!

-Com a única que você tem.

-Há, há, há. Muito engraçado. Não é hora para suas ironias Neji.

-Como quiser.

-Sério, você é mesmo um...

-Chega, está bem? Esse cara deve ter entendido tudo errado. Eu disse uma coisa e ele deve ter interpretado mal. Se quiser falo com ele.

-Fique bem longe dele.

Me saí bem dessa. Com toda essa embolação, Tenten se esqueceu do assunto central: "Por quê?" vou dizer uma coisa pra vocês: eu estive de frente com a morte hoje. E não gostei. Querem um conselho? Não irritem a Tenten.

Ela caiu sentada sobre minha cama, enquanto eu estava acuado em um canto. Parece que desistiu de me matar, cortar em pedaços, enterrar, me desenterrar, montar meus pedaços, me ressuscitar e me matar de novo! Credo, as vezes Tenten, me dá medo.

**Estou com vontade de viver muito agora.**

Já comentei pra vocês sobre a insanidade mental dela? Veja bem, depois desse furacão de fúria ela desata a rir. Olha só, está rindo que nem uma doida. Alguém aqui está precisando de um tratamento psicológico.

-O que foi agora Tenten?

-Estou com fome Neji.

-E?

-E já que você atrapalhou meu jantar possivelmente "romântico", a responsabilidade é sua.

-Minha?

-Anda logo Neji. Meu estômago já está se auto-comendo aqui.

-E posso saber aonde vamos?

-Aonde vamos? Isso é você quem vai me dizer.

-Eu?

-Claro! Já que me convidou pra jantar. Espero que seja um lugar agradável.

-Mas Tenten, eu não...

-Rápido Neji. É o mínimo que meu _"namorado"_ pode fazer por mim.

E lá vem aquela risadinha.

Como o bom menino que sou obedeci prontamente o pedido (lê-se: ordem) do ser a minha frente. Vou fazer uma revelação a vocês: eu estou muito satisfeito.

**Estou com vontade de dar uma grande gargalhada e um grito sem sentido agora. **

(Lembrete: isso foi idiota)

-Isso estava muito bom Neji.

-Hum.

-Você e essas respostas quilométricas.

-Deixe de gracinhas Tenten.

-E você deixa de mau humor. Não pense que me esqueci de "_suas palavras mau interpretadas"_, viu.

-Que seja Tenten. Já disse que se quiser falo e esclareço tudo com ele.

-E eu já disse pra ficar bem longe dele.

Já estou ficando entediado do assunto "encontro com idiota alfa maior, não tão idiota".

-Sabe o que ele disse?

-Ele quem?

-Aff, o...

-O idiota?

-Neji, já disse que ele não é nenhum id...

-E eu também já disse que ele é.

-Você é mesmo um chato.

-E você é mesmo teimosa.

Vocês precisam saber de uma coisa: Tenten me tira do sério. Estávamos em um clima agradável até ela inventar de começar a falar daquele... idiota. Aff, será que esse cara não vai parar de perturbar minha paz nunca?!

-Boa noite Neji.

Hã? Alguém entendeu alguma coisa aqui? Ela me irrita e depois sai irritada (?) mulheres, melhor não tentar entendê-las.

-Tenten espera!

Deixei dinheiro em cima da mesa que dava pra comprar outro restaurante –metaforicamente falando –. Pois é, essa coisa de ninja me rende um bom trocado, não é aquilo que se diga _"oh, que trocado",_ mas é um bom trocado.

Tudo certo, não estamos aqui pra falar da minha situação financeira, nós estamos aqui pra falar da irritadinha que nesse exato momento eu estou andando (lê-se: correndo) atrás. Ual, ela parece querer furar o chão com esses passos.

-Tenten espera!

-Boa noite Neji.

Argh, quando eu alcançar essa garota eu vou, eu vou, eu vou... ah, ela vai ver só.

-Tenten já disse pra esperar.

-E eu já disse boa noite.

Chega, cansei. Não estou mais a fim de me esgoelar pra essa garota pela rua, já está na hora dela saber quem é o macho dominante por aqui!

-Mandei você esperar! Será que ficou surda?

É isso mesmo, parti para a ignorância. Está achando o que? Eu sou Hyuuga Neji. Nenhuma garota vai me passar pra trás não.

Segurei o braço dela com força e a puxei para que se virasse pra mim, e consegui. Depois de olhar para minha mão, que ainda segurava seu braço com certa força, ela me encarou com uma cara estranha. Não deu pra distinguir exatamente o que ela pensava naquele momento, a expressão de Tenten era tão indecifrável como a fonte do "fogo da juventude" de Gai e Lee. Decidida, ela foi se aproximando mais de mim.

**Estou com vontade de sentir vontades nada puras agora. **

Colocou uma das mãos, a que eu não segurava seu braço, sobre meu peito e foi deslizando-a passando pelo meu ombro até descansar em minha nuca. Se estava frio eu não sei, só sei que arrepiei até os pêlos que não tinha.

Ela chegou um pouco mais perto, e eu começava a perder os sentidos sobre o que estava a minha volta. A única certeza que eu tinha era que: estava de noite, a rua estava deserta, Tenten só podia estar querendo me deixar louco e estava conseguindo.

Sua boca passou bem próxima de meu rosto e parou rente ao meu ouvido. Fechei os olhos ao ouvi-la sussurrar nele...

-Não fiquei surda Neji. Já te disse "boa noite".

Ah Tenten , desse jeito não a homem que agüente. Tenten é bonita e atraente, mesmo sem querer. Eu sei disso e sei também que ela sabe, só pode fazer essas coisas de propósito.

Ela foi afastando sua boca devagar do meu ouvido e seguia para minha boca. Abri os olhos rapidamente, antes que ela visse meu rosto claramente abobado. Afrouxei um pouco minha mão que ainda segurava seu braço. Não mexi um músculo se quer. Foi então que aconteceu...

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Por Deus! Acho que vou morrer agora, ou melhor, morri. O que ela tem? Acertar logo nos países baixos é covardia. Ual, como isso dói. Maldito joelho, vou arrancá-lo dela. Nos países baixos?! Poxa, será que ela não podia simplesmente me dar um tapa na cara como uma garota normal? Mas não, a senhorita Mitsashi tinha que apelar para joelhada, e ... nos países baixos!

Estou com vontade de esganar Tenten agora! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Mas vamos deixar essa minha vontade pra depois, até porque estou com as mãos ocupadas nesse momento cobrindo a região afetada por aquela maníaca, como se isso aliviasse a dor, ingênuo. Caí derrotado no chão.

-Tenten sua louca! Se quer me matar use uma kunai!!

-Você mereceu! Isso é pra você deixar de ser idiota.

-Isso é o que eu ganho por te levar pra jantar?

-Não Neji. Isso é o que você ganha por ser, por ser, por ser... é o que você ganha por ser você.

Lembra daquela história de "macho dominante", "nenhuma mulher vai me passar pra trás..."? Pois bem, esqueçam. Enterrem e esqueçam. Acabei de perceber uma coisa: Tenten pode. Mas que fique bem claro que é só ela que pode.

Depois da atrocidade, ela saiu a passadas largas enquanto eu agonizava no chão. Achei melhor não segui-la, até porque não tinha condições, mas isso são detalhes, releve.

Tenten sumiu da minha vista me deixando ali, nossa isso que eu chamo de golpe baixo duplo, ela me agride e nem presta socorro. Mas tudo bem, eu posso me recuperar sozinho e ainda me resta à honra.

Retornei a minha casa. Acho melhor tomar um banho um banho, a agressão de ainda pouco me rendeu umas boas gotas de suor. Tenten realmente não existe.

Acho que aquela coisa de matar, enterrar, desenterrar e blá, blá, blá... era uma idéia bem mais agradável do que querer me obrigar uma troca de sexo.

Ei, espera um porco! Será que os futuros Neji's estão a salvo? Tenten é um monstro!

**Estou com vontade de chorar agora.** O que foi? Queria só fazer um draminha. Boa noite.

**Continua...**

Não tenho muito a falar, é carnaval e eu detesto isso. O que me deixa na maior deprê... ¬¬ As ruas ficam imunda, há musicas de mal gosto e o povo perde totalmente a noção. Nojento ¬¬

Nada contra quem gosta. u.U

**Hatake Pam****, ****Malu-Tsumoto**... Vidinhas, obrigada pelo comentário gracis :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6: Por Kami-sama!**

Apesar das tentativas de assassinato que ando sofrendo ultimamente, dormi e acordei bem. A tentativa mais recente (ontem à noite) foi realmente preocupante, cruel e impiedosa. Mas, eu sou kono... kono... kono... Afinal, quem mora em Konoha é o que? Konohano, konohaniano, konohense?

Bom, ignorem.

O fato é: eu sou de Konoha e não desisto nunca! Sobrevivi!

Nesses últimos tempos tudo o que vem de Tenten está me deixando de cabeça para baixo.

Acabo de chegar ao campo de treino, eu estou me preparando para começar mais um treino e eles (Lee e Tenten) estão me esperando. Dá até pena acabar com a "brincadeirinha" dos dois, mas a "mamãe" aqui é responsável, e hora de treinar é hora de treinar.

Se não for pedir muito, esqueçam esse meu último comentário: _"mamãe aqui"_. Isso não foi muito bom.

**Estou com vontade de me enterrar agora. **

-Deixem de brincadeiras e vamos logo treinar.

-Já estava mais que na hora. Só esperávamos você, Neji. Não é mesmo Tenten –chan?

-È sim, Lee.

-Hum, que seja. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Eu tinha me decidido deixar Tenten e suas loucuras pra lá, mas acho que seria mais sensato uma conversa. Não sou do tipo assuntos inacabados, mas depois que a vi manejando a kunai hoje, decidi que conversaria com ela depois.

O treino correu como sempre, e como sempre eu e Tenten acabamos sozinhos no campo de treino vendo Lee sair correndo para fazer uma besteira qualquer. Ela recolhia seu "material de trabalho" calmamente enquanto eu a observava. Essa era a minha chance de começar uma conversa. E eu faria isso, assim que me recuperasse do flagra que ela me deu a olhando como se ela fosse a chapeuzinho vermelho e eu o lobo-mal.

-O que foi?

Ela se encontrava de pé a minha frente com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé freneticamente. Olhei para sua boca, estava crispada devido à irritação do momento. Se querem saber ela estava uma graça. E tem mais, na minha cabeça estavam se passando idéias bem mais interessantes que "conversar" com ela. E tal pensamento me fez rir um bocado.

-Você é estranho Neji.

Acho que já ouvi isso antes. Não disse nada, e ela desistiu de uma resposta minha. Virou-se de costas levantando as mãos para o alto e as descendo em seguida na lateral do próprio corpo murmurando uma coisa qualquer. Andei até ela, que ainda se encontrava de costas, com idéias bastante incomuns para o momento. A mesma força que me impulsionou naquela noite na casa dela, movia meu corpo naquela hora.

Eu já estava perto o bastante quando ela se virou repentinamente se chocando comigo.

-Neji?!

A cara de espanto que ela fez foi digna de... uma cara de espanto. Os olhos arregalados, a boca meia que aberta, totalmente paralisada... Não vou negar, eu também me assustei um pouco. Afinal, o que diabos eu estava fazendo? Não se preocupem que eu mesmo respondo essa: eu estava agindo como um idiota por impulso!

Nos olhávamos fixamente sem se quer piscar e dizer uma palavra. Vamos Neji, haja como um homem! Tome uma atitude! E assim como meu subconsciente me sugeriu fiz: tomei uma atitude.

-Sua postura.

-O que?

-Tem que melhorar sua postura em combate. Está errada.

O que pensaram? Que eu iria agarrá-la ali no meio da floresta e nos beijaríamos loucamente até perdermos o ar e nossas roupas estivessem jogadas em qualquer lugar? Que pensamentos férteis, heim. Seus pervos.

1°: não estou loucamente apaixonado por ela

2°: ela não está por mim

3°: não é da conta de ninguém o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

Me afastei dela sentindo meu rosto arder, pois... Por mais que me custe admitir isso a vocês –meros mortais– algo bem parecido com beijo louco, ar faltando e roupas jogadas passou pela minha mente. Mais acho que ela não percebeu, pois estava como ou até mais vermelha do que eu.

**Estou com vontade de sair correndo daqui, agora.**

-Postura? Como quiser, Neji. Vou melhorar minha postura.

-É, faça isso.

Ela voltou a arrumar suas coisas e eu voltei a observá-la. Queria saber ao certo o que aconteceu ali. Tenten fazia com que eu agisse sem pensar, me tornava um inconseqüente. Eu não estava gostando disso, não era certo. Isso me tirava de meu estado costumeiro. Olhem só par ela, é Tenten! O que ela tem pra fazer isso comigo?

-O que foi agora? Minha postura para arrumar as minhas armas também está errada?

Pelas barbas que Gai não tem, que susto que eu levei agora! Mas a culpa é minha. Quem manda ficar olhando-a. Sinceramente, isso já está me dando nos nervos. Quem essa garota é pra prender minha atenção dessa forma?

-Humph, até mais Tenten.

Depois do segundo flagra que ela me deu, tratei de sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça, literalmente falando. Aliás, eu precisava esfriar o corpo todo. Ai, ai, acho que eu precisava mesmo era de um tempo entre eu e minha própria pessoa. Iria chegar em casa e me refugiar em um canto qualquer, ou melhor, no meu canto qualquer. Nada está indo bem. Achei que depois que eu me livrasse do "idiota alfa maior não tão idiota assim", tudo voltaria ao normal e viveríamos _"__so__happy__together__"_. Mas não voltou, ainda tinha algo que me incomodava, ou melhor, era a falta de –algo que eu não sabia o que eram– que me incomodava. Sabe quando resolvemos um problema, mas fica aquela sensação de _"esqueci alguma coisa"..._ Pois bem, era assim que eu me sentia.

**Estou com vontade de dormir e acordar só o ano que vem, agora.**

O que mais me aborrecia em tudo isso era não ter certeza. Detesto ter dúvidas, detesto não saber o que quero. Não gostava de ver Tenten com o "Idiota Alfa Maior, não tai Idiota Assim", e por ironia, também não estou satisfeito em não vela com ninguém (sub cociente: comigo). Que droga, pareço uma mocinha com dúvidas sobre que roupa vestir!

Ah, fiquem sabendo que já estou no meu canto, acabei de tomar banho e estou ainda de toalha sentado em minha cama, pra variar... pensando. Se querem saber, cá entre nós, eu me pegaria agora. Estou muito desejável no momento, não é que esteja me achando, mas olha só esse corpinho. Horas de treino tem feito bem ao papai aqui. Esse Neji é mesmo um gostoso e muito do...

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

-Neji?!?!!

Por Kami-sama, pelo olho direito de Kakashi, pelo corte de cabelo de Lee, pelas nove caldas (que saem não sei de onde) de Naruto!

Se vocês vissem a situação pela qual eu estou passando agora, certamente iriam chamar por esses e muito mais nomes. Porque sempre me meto em situações que não devia me meter?

Só pra vocês terem uma idéia: eu estou _"todo me"_. Me achando de pé em frente ao espelho expondo meu tórax e braços sarados para mim mesmo, eu estava em um momento meio "Narciso", sabe. Ah, fala sério, vão me dizer que vocês nunca se acharam na frente do espelho? Pois então, isso não é nenhuma atrocidade, mas foi nesse momento que a senhorita Mitsashi resolveu aparecer em minha janela.

Fala sério, eu sou sempre tão "perfect", e justo na hora que resolvo ter um "distúrbio psíquico narcisista" me aparece alguém?! Será que nem tenho o direito de "dá a louca na chapeuzinho"?!

Uma coisa é certa, vocês precisam ver a cara de Tenten agora.

Primeiro foi um: Oh!

Depois um: Hãn?

E por último, e humilhante, um: insira aqui uma gargalhada.

Foi um riso muito do debochado e diabólico de canto de boca, tipo um _"aham , te peguei"_. Eu devia está mais vermelho do que quando provei do cury suspeito daquela velha mais suspeita ainda. Não bastam dois flagras em um dia?!!

Tenten ainda está do mesmo jeito que chegou: parada na minha janela. Postura Neji, postura.

**Estou com vontade de empurrar Tenten dessa janela, agora. **

Não me julguem por isso. Pode até parecer cruel essa minha vontade, mas pensem comigo: ela pode bater a cabeça e ter perda de memória recente e esquecer o que viu. É uma possibilidade né?! Mas nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma pensei em machucar minha pequena. NÃO! Quero dizer, pensei em desfalcar meu time. Certo, vamos deixar de trêlêlê, preciso dar um jeito nessa situação.

-O que faz aqui Tenten ?

-Bem, eu vim lhe trazer um recado e...

-Que recado?

Ela estava com uma cara super desconfiada. Por Kami, estou muito constrangido. Me virei de costas para ela e fui pegar algo pra vestir. Tenten terminou de entrar no quarto e foi chegando mais perto. Mas eu só andava de um lado pro outro fingindo fazer qualquer coisa, precisava fugir dela, não tinha como olhá-la agora.

-Está tudo bem Neji?

-Fora a invasão domiciliar? Sim, está.

-Me desculpe, é que sempre ent...

-Está tudo bem, Tenten. Diga o que veio dizer de uma vez por todas. Preciso me vestir.

-Claro, é só que quando cheguei você pareci...

-Tenten, o recado.

Assim que ela saiu do meu quarto eu respirei como nunca havia respirado em minha vida. Fui até a janela e a fechei, um prevenido vale por dois. Nunca passei por uma situação tão... situação assim. O que mais faltava acontecer comigo? Ops, acho melhor nem perguntar, do jeito que ando com sorte ultimamente...

**Estou com vontade de... Nada, esse incidente retirou qualquer vontade minha.**

**Continuamos... **

P.Q.P... Se esse calor continuar, receio não conseguir sobreviver até o fim (cara de drama Queen)!

Bem, coisinhas loucas... O que me dizem desse cap, hein?

Espero seus comentários para fazer de meu dias quentes, dias... quentes com comentários bacanas o/

**Guida****-Hyuuga****, ****Hatake Pam****, ****KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs** comentaristas show do 5° cap. Um obrigada do tamanho da minha canela pra vcs \o/

P.S: minha canela é grande O.O


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7: Neji, Neji, Neji...**

Era noite e eu me encontrava na área de treinamento do distrito Hyuuga. Depois do incidente da janela, Tenten e meu momento narcisista, fui ver o que Tsunade queria. E adivinhem só o que era?

Pois é isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando: uma missão, só eu e Tenten.Não é maravilhoso. Talvez, mas isso é Mentira. Não foi nem parecido com isso. Ela simplesmente queria... NADA. O recado que ela me mandou só serviu para que eu passasse pelo momento mais constrangedor de toda minha existência absurda até hoje.

Não vi mais Tenten depois do incidente da janela, ela e meu momento narcisista. E isso é algo que agradeço muito, estou sem jeito (e com medo) de olhar até no espelho, quanto mais pra Tenten.

Vou dizer uma coisa pra vocês: manter a qualidade do time, para que fique sempre em perfeitas condições de combate, dá trabalho: afastar qualquer "Idiota Alfa Maior, não tão idiota assim", certificar que ela esteja bem, ficar olhando-a como se nada mais existisse no mundo além dela, ser quase morto por uma kunai (2x), planejar a morte de certas pessoas, correr o risco de ficar estéril, beijá-la enquanto dorme...

Ufa, viram só? É realmente trabalhoso cuidar de Tenten, digo, cuidar para manter a perfeita qualidade de combate do time.

**Estou com vontade de cortar minha língua agora. **

Fiquei sabendo que muitas pessoas por aí andam dizendo que sou cabeça dura, que estou ficando louco, que estou com ciúmes, que sou lindo e blá, blá, blá. Essa coisa de eu ser lindo está tudo bem pois, eu sou realmente lindo. O problema é o que foi dito antes disso. Oras, são calúnias ridículas. Eu só quero manter a qualidade do time! Será que é tão difícil entender isso? E nem me venham com a história de: _"e o beijo, vigiar ela..."_ Se suas mentes pequenas não entendem isso, problemas de vocês.

Antes que alguém diga: _"porque não vigia o Lee também?"_ Isso é simples, o Lee é homem (pelo menos eu acho, né?!). E só pra esclarecer... eu não vigio ninguém!

E tem mais, eu não estou a ponto de enlouquecer de vontade de beijar o Lee, já a Tenten... Não vejo a hora em que vou acabar perdendo de vez a razão e agarrá-la de uma vez por todas. E depois que eu tiver a boca dela na minha, ela pode desistir de sair, eu vou não vou deixar. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que dá um nó nos meus braços em volta da cintura dela e rasgar a roupa dela com os dentes. Vou ter cada pedacinho daquela garota só pra mim e... e vocês não ouviram nada do que eu disse, entenderam?!!

**Estou com vontade de cortar não só a língua, mas a cabeça inteira agora. **

Sabe do que eu preciso? Eu preciso relaxar, párar de tanto pensar, ainda mais nessas coisas. Preciso mesmo de uma missão (sim, eu relaxo com missões), e de preferência sem Tenten.

Essa garota ocupa minha mente mais ou menos 24h do meu dia. O que equivale a mais ou menos 24h do meu dia. E pelo meu extenso conhecimento sobre horas, isso é preocupante. Devia ser proibido uma pessoa ocupar a nossa cabeça 24h do dia.

Querem saber... eu me rendo, confesso: eu, Hyuuga Neji, estando em perfeita faculdade mental, declaro que sou completamente apaixonado, ou melhor, eu amo aquela mulher. E tem mais, ela precisa saber disso.

Então, me desejem sorte! Isso estava me sufocando, já passava da hora. Tenten me aguarde que estou chegando.

Me levantei rapidamente e saí correndo. Precisava encontrar Tenten para dizer a ela que eu...

Podem falar, agora me superei (insira aqui uma risada estrondosa e de "bando de otários"). Vocês não acreditaram nessa baboseira toda, acreditaram? Vocês são tão ingênuos. É lógico que não vou me declarar pra ninguém, até parece. Ainda mais para Tenten. Acordem humanos, quem narra isso aqui sou eu, Hyuuga Neji, o ser orgulhoso desprovido de sentimentos e hormônios. E podem tratar de tirar essas caras de: _"Neji, seu idiota"._ Se tem alguém que foi feito de idio..., digo, desprovido de qualquer inteligência, esse alguém não fui eu.

Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu acho que já passou da hora de eu me calar, de dar chutes e socos em nada, e de pensar o que Tenten está fazendo agora.

**Estou com vontade de saber o que Tenten está fazendo agora.**

Me sentei a beira do tronco, que até ainda pouco me serviu de inimigo mortal junto com o ar, e fechei meus olhos. Eu estava cansado.

_Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, só sei que foi o tempo necessário para que um ser desprezível achasse que era hora de me perturbar. _

_Abri meus olhos e me deparei com um macacão verde, umas sobrancelhas mastodônticas e um corte de cabelo esquisito... Mentira. Antes fosse Lee ali (rimou) na minha frente, seria menos complicado._

_Mas, Tenten. Ela estava ali, na minha frente, de pé, sorrindo._

_Eu estava realmente surpreso, mas muito mais que surpreso eu estava curioso. O que ela fazia ali? Como ela sabia que eu estava ali? Quem a deixou entrar ali? Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta. _

_Senti um pouco de medo de Tenten, confesso. Não me mexi, somente arqueei minhas sobrancelhas em sinal de "o que você faz aqui?". Ela não me dizia nada, e eu ainda a interrogava e me interrogava com o olhar enquanto ela caminhava até mim sorrindo. _

_Não me pergunte nem como e quando, mas eu simplesmente parei de respirar e realizar qualquer outra ação necessária para o corpo, no momento em que senti o peso dela sobre meu colo._

_Exatamente pessoas, Mitsashi Tenten, estava no meu colo sorrindo pra mim e prendendo suas pernas envolta do meu corpo. _

_O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal? _

_Será que era um henge no jutsu_,_ um genjutsu, um escambal no jutsu, um não-faço-idéia no jutsu, um ai meu Kami-sama o que essa mulher está fazendo no jutsu???? _

_Eu não sabia, e por mais que tudo me dissesse que isso era impossível, eu sentia que ali era Tenten. Tenten de verdade. E ela estava perto, perto demais... _

_Ainda sorrindo ela aproximava seu rosto do meu._

_-Tenten? _

_-Pensando em mim, Neji? _

_Esperta essa garota. Eu não respondi nada, ela também não me pareceu querer saber da resposta. Beijou meu rosto e foi para meu ouvido. _

_-Porque eu estava pensando em você. _

_Me amarrota que eu estou passado. Essa garota consegue me tirar de órbita. Fechei meus olhos e que se dane o resto, minhas mãos passaram vagarosamente por suas pernas até chegarem a sua cintura, quando cheguei ali Tenten emitiu um som bem agradável em meu ouvido e eu apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura._

_Agora é oficial, essa garota quer me deixa louco. Passou a beijar meu pescoço e minha respiração que estava parada, agora estava rápida demais, pesada. Foi aí que meus lábios começaram a procurar por qualquer parte do corpo dela, achei o seu ombro e não pensei duas vezes em começar a beijá-la ali. Ela sorria divertida enquanto tentava respirar, tarefa bastante complicada. Fui subindo os beijos para poder chegar em sua boca. Vou dizer uma coisa pra vocês, o perfume de Tenten é único. _

_Quando estava prestes a matar minha vontade de experimentar a boca dela de novo,um detalhe, com ela acordada, ela me pára. Olho pra ela esperando algum sinal, mas a única coisa que ela faz é contornar a minha boca com seus delicados dedos. E aqui estou eu, todo derretido de novo. _

_**Estou com uma vontade gritante que essa garota me beije, agora. **_

_Fechei meus olhos e senti sua respiração se aproximar do meu rosto. Mas ela não beijou minha boca, passou bem perto, mas não beijou. Acho que vou gritar se ela não fizer isso agora. Jamais pensei em ser controlado dessa maneira, é humilhante. Muito bom, mas ainda sim... humilhante. _

_Enquanto sua boca provocava a minha, suas mãos se desfaziam de minha camisa e agora passeavam por todo meu corpo. Não me pergunte a que horas ela conseguiu isso, não faço a mínima idéia. E quem precisa saber..._

_Coloquei minhas mãos por debaixo de sua blusa acariciando sua pele. Aquela garota estava me fazendo de gato e sapato, e eu estava adorando aquilo tudo. Mas era tortura demais, provocação demais, então decidi que era minha vez. Em um movimento rápido me impulsionei para frente fazendo com que ela se deitasse e fiquei por cima dela. A temperatura ali era bastante quente. Ela sorriu com minha atitude e eu a observava quase que a engolindo com os olhos. _

_-Neji, quero que me beije. _

_Ela não precisou dizer mais nada, fui aproximando meu rosto do dela, já podia até sentir seus lábios nos meus, enquanto ela repetia meu nome baixinho... _

_-Neji, Neji, Neji, Neji... _

-... Neji, Neji nii-san...

O que? Neji nii-san?

Foi aí que a imagem de Tenten foi ficando cada vez mais longe e eu abri meus olhos.

-Hinata?

-Tudo bem Neji nii-san?

-O que você faz aqui?

-Você estava dormindo e fazendo barulhos estranhos. Sonho ruim?

-Eu diria injusto.

-Injusto?

- Obrigada por me acordar Hinata-sama. Vá dormir, eu irei em seguida.

-Boa noite nii-san.

-Boa noite.

Agora é à hora em que vocês riem da minha cara e dizem: _"quem é o idio..., digo, desprovido de inteligência a gora, gênio?"_

Eu mereço. Não vou comentar esse infeliz incidente que acaba de acontecer, nunca me senti tão idiota em toda minha vida. Meu corpo todo estava quente ainda, meus lábios formigavam. Lábios idiotas, ainda queriam aquele beijo que não veio... com ela acordada. Ah Tenten, olha só o que você está fazendo comigo...

**Estou com vontade, ou melhor, preciso de uma banheira com gelo agora.**

**Continua... **

Em comparação com o outro cap, creio que esse ficou devendo um pouco no quesito "comédia".

Talvez algumas coisas não se encaixe tão bem, mas TODO esse cap. foi escrito como uma interação com o pessoal do As.

Por exemplo, o 6° cap. _("Fiquei sabendo que muitas pessoas por aí andam dizendo que sou cabeça dura, que estou ficando louco, que estou com ciúmes, que sou lindo e blá, blá, blá...") _é uma total interação com a galera que comentava na fic por lá. Fiz uma junção dos vários "sintomas" que o pessoal deu ao Neji em seus comentários e coloquei por aqui.

Por isso, talvez fique meio fora na visão de vocês.

Mas... bola pra frente. Neji e seus devaneios ..sarsrars..

Nos vemos no cap. 7? õO

**Ray Aurus Yndomatti****, ****Jackey****, ****KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs** girls... amei mil o coment de vcs!!! Bjokas :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8: Uma semana, Sete dias, 168 horas...**

Ela estava bem, sorria quando era preciso, tagarelava bastante, e acertava os alvos com uma precisão invejável. Mas eu sabia que aquele ar angelical e leve era tudo uma farsa.

Ali na minha frente, agindo normalmente, estava o mal encarnado, a pior droga que se podia oferecer a um viciado, todas as maldições da caixa de Pandora. Ali na minha frente estava Mitasashi Tenten. Quem a visse nem a consideraria culpada, mas eu sabia que ela era totalmente culpada. Uma culpada tão culpada que até a própria culpa parecia inocente perto dela. Sínica. Dissimulada. Sonsa. Irritante. Infame. Vil. Louca. CULPADA!

**Estou com vontade que isso fosse só um pouquinho verdade.**

É. Também concordo com vocês, eu exagerei um pouco. Mas é muito mais fácil tentar sentir raiva dela, do que aceitar que eu estou apaix... digo, que ela está me... Bom, o fato é que está acontecendo certas coisas que não deviam acontecer. Pelo menos, não envolvendo eu e Tenten. Mas não que esteja realmente acontecendo algo que vocês estão pensando. Isso não.

Nunca.

Hoje é um péssimo dia para ser esse dia especifico. Não dormi bem na noite passada, na verdade, eu não durmo bem há muito tempo. Estou é com medo de fechar os olhos desde aquele meu fatídico sonho envolvendo a nossa Mestra das Armas, ou melhor, MINHA Mestra das Armas. Que isso fique bem claro.

Pensando bem, é melhor não ficar tão claro assim. Coloquem uma nuvem bem negra em minhas ultimas palavras.

O fato é que toda vez que minhas pálpebras pesadas acabavam vencendo minha necessidade de deixá-las abertas, eu levantava assustado e passava por um momento masoquista estapeando meu próprio rosto. E isso tudo, porque toda vez que meu corpo pensava em se entregar ao sono, as imagens que eu tive no meu _"cochilo"_ durante o treinamento, vinham a minha mente me tirando fôlego.

Eu devia estar com uma aparência horrível , podia até sentir as olheiras abaixo de meus olhos. Sem contar a irritação e um cansaço descomunal. E se já não bastasse tudo isso, hoje terei que passar o dia inteirinho com Gai e seu fogo da juventude, com Lee e seu fogo da juventude Jr., e com Tenten passeando bem na minha frente trazendo junto com ela para minha memória e meu corpo todas as ridículas lembranças e sensações do meu sonho idiota como um tapa estalado bem no meio da minha cara. Ufa, cansei só de pensar nessa frase.

**Estou com vontade de poder dormir agora.**

Uma semana, 7 malditos dias, 168 intermináveis horas, 420 eternos minutos e muito mais do que meus dedos podem contar de segundos. A exatamente esse tempo que eu não tenho uma noite inteirinha de um sono tranqüilo. E é tudo culpa daquele sonho idiota que minha cabeça patética teve com aquela garota malvada chamada Tenten.

Eu estou começando a beirar a insanidade, estou até pensando em comparar um macacão verde, fazer um implante horrendo de sobrancelhas e cortar meu cabelo em forma de tigela...

Está bem, ainda não estou tão louco assim, mas estou bem perto disso.

Mas o fato é: depois de uma semana, que equivale a 7 malditos dias, que é o mesmo que 168 intermináveis horas, que é o mesmo que 420 eterno minutos e muito mais do que meus dedos podem contar de segundos, eu pensei que seria mais fácil ver Tenten e poder dormir tranquilamente, mas eu me equivoquei. Está mais difícil que antes. Ficar uma semana, que equivale a 7 malditos dias, que é o mesmo... blá, blá, blá sem nenhum contato com Tenten, não me ajudou a acalmar os nervos.

-Neji, Neji, Neji...

Ah, Tenten. Não faz assim comigo. Não me chama assim. Não desse jeito.

-O que foi Tenten?

-Estou te chamando a horas. Nós vamos almoçar agora. Você vem com a gente?

-Não. Eu vou pra casa.

-Certeza? Se você quiser eu poss...

-Vá de uma vez Tenten.

-Você não está bem.

Perceberam a certeza na voz dela? Uma certeza totalmente certa, tenho que confessar. Eu não estou bem. Mas Tenten não precisava que eu confirmasse isso. Ignorei seus olhos estreitos me medindo de cima em baixo e sua boca levemente encurvada como uma boa analista, ela não iria me fazer falar.

-Não é nada. Só uma noite ruim.

-Ruim? Uma? Eu diria mil e uma noites horríveis.

É nessa hora que eu dou fim a vida dela ou me entrego de vez a minha aparência deplorável e digo que ela está certa?

-Até mais Tenten.

De todas as minhas duas opções, decidi pela terceira, ou seja, sair dali para não dizer ou fazer nada de que eu fosse me arrepender depois.

Apesar do cheiro bom da comida, eu estava totalmente sem fome. Oh, vida cruel. Oh, céu que cobre. Porque me fizeste rico e belo (ignorem)?!?

Minha vida é tão irônica. Estou morrendo de sono e não posso dormir, e por outro lado, posso morrer de comer e não estou com a mínima fome. Você é mesmo uma merda Neji.

Ignorando tudo e todos fui direto para meu humilde aposento. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e encarei minha cama muito esperançoso. Quem sabe eu não consiga tirar uma pequena soneca, pelo menos pra aliviar um pouco o cansaço, a irritação e a aparência deplorável.

Nem sei ao certo como fui parar na minha cama. Só senti o impacto de minha pesada massa corpórea batendo contra o macio colchão. Dei um longo suspiro com os olhos já fechados me preparando para dormir. E quando pensei que estava tudo perfeito... Tenten. Oh, maldição!

Bom, talvez se eu tentasse... Tentei todo o tipo de posição para dormir: lado, de barriga pra baixo, pra cima, na horizontal, vertical, transversal, de cabeça pra baixo, pra cima. Tentei até arrancar minha cabeça, mas não deu em nada.

Cheguei até pensar em tentar o teto, mas a droga do sono que parecia abundante, não venceu minhas memórias traíras.

Sem que eu notasse, a hora já havia passado. Me levantei e comecei a me direcionar a uma tarde _empolgantemente _deplorável com meu time.

**Estou com vontade de me jogar de um penhasco agora. **

Foi a pior tarde de toda minha miserável existência. Eu estava o dobro de cansado, o dobro de irritado e com o dobro de sono. Gai e Lee estavam como sempre super empolgados com aquele estúpido fogo no ra... digo, fogo da juventude. Teten toda hora me jogava uma olhada, parecia que ela queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas não ouvi um nada dela direcionado diretamente a mim. E se isso não bastasse eles me carregaram para uma "saídera". Dia estúpido.

Agora são exatamente 23:30h. Já se aproxima um novo dia e eu não consegui uma noite inteira de sono. Estou aqui deitado na minha cama rolando de um lado pro outro que nem uma minhoca que está sendo queimada. Essa comparação foi deplorável.

Mas o fato é que: estou precisando desesperadamente DORMIR!

Detalhe: eu não consigo.

Ah, o que eu não daria para ter um profundo e intimo encontro com Morfeu. Esse sim é gente boa, um cara de... Um cara de pau que eu vou matar por está apedrejando minha janela! Será que não se pode nem ter mais uma noite de _insônia_ em paz neste lugar?!

-Ei. Neji, Neji...

Ou eu finalmente perdi a razão, ou é realmente a voz de Tenten me chamando lá fora. Pelo sim e pelo não...

E ela está bem aqui. Que nem um dois de paus parado ao pé de minha janela. Uma coisa que eu não entendo é: como ela conseguiu entrar aqui? Que merda de grande distrito Hyuuga super-poderoso é esse?

-Tenten, o que faz aqui?

Eu não me lembro de tê-la convidado a entrar, mas talvez meu subconsciente o tenha feito, pois ela já estava dentro do meu quarto, de pé, bem na minha frente.

-Nossa Neji! Você está horrível!

São palavras estimulantes como essas que me mantém vivo. Tenten é tão delicada.

-Obrigado pela brilhante observação Tenten. Mas o que houve? Eu estava tentando dormir.

-Tentando?

-É, tentando.

-E estava conseguindo?

-Humph. Não, eu não estava conseguindo.

-E há quanto tempo não consegue?

-Uma semana, que equivale a 7 malditos dias, que é o mesmo que... Ah, não importa.

-Foi o que eu pensei. Vem, vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sem que eu pudesse responder ela já estava me arrastando pela mão para um anexo do meu quarto onde não tinha cama, ou vocês podem chamar de sala.

Tenten sentou no chão e me levou com ela. E como mágica, ela já estava com uma garrafinha nas mãos e enchia dois copos. Chá.

-Tenten, isso realmente não é neces...

-Você deve estar estressado. Não sei o que está tirando seu sono, mas uma boa conversa e um bom chá farão com que você durma antes mesmo que perceba.

Se ela soubesse o que está tirando meu sono, ela não seria tão simpática assim. Resolvi não discutir. Alem do mais, estava muito cansado pra isso.

Quando dei por mim já estava muito mais leve, sorrindo e arriscava até umas palavras no monólogo com Tenten. Foi nesse mesmo ritmo que cedi ao cansaço. Meus olhos se fecharam e a voz de Tenten foi ficando distante. Meu corpo começou a tombar e senti umas mãos quentes ampará-lo. Um perfume agradável tomou conta de minha respiração enquanto um ritmo reconfortante de batidas de um coração tomava meus ouvidos. Depois disso perdi todos os meus sentidos.

**Estou com vontade, ou melhor, eu posso dormir agora. **

**Continua...**

Capitulo postado, pronto pra ser comentado ^^

Não tenho muito o que falar... Até porque 'tô no maior tédio ..sarsrarsra..

Só espero que se agradem de mais um cap. de minha mente conturbada :*

**Ray Aurus Yndomatti, Jackey, Guida-Hyuuga... **Olá minis, um obrigada bem pomposo pelas palavras de vocês o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap. 9: Uma Gazela Correndo Livre Pelo Campo**

O nosso amado astro maior estava jogando seus raios na minha cara. Algo do tipo: _acorda cachorra! _

Estava tudo tão confortavelmente bom para que eu tenha que levantar. Eu não sei se estava sonhando, mas se estivesse eu não queria acordar, estava otimamente bem. Bem o suficiente para não está em minha cama. Mas quem precisa de cama?

Um corpo quente junto ao meu me aquecia, minha mão estava fortemente agarrada a outra mão que ficava pequena dentro da minha. E o perfume que eu sentia, definitivamente não era o do meu travesseiro.

Corpo quente? Mãos pequenas? Perfume bom? Eu não podia acreditar, tinha que abrir meus olhos e confirmar que não estava sonhando. Então abri e me deparei com a imagem mais linda que se podia existir nesse mundo: _um espelho e meu reflexo nele_. Fico impressionado como pode existir algo tão lindo como eu. Morram de inveja.

Tudo bem era brincadeira. Eu não me deparei com meu reflexo coisa nenhuma (apesar de eu seu realmente lindo), eu me deparei com um anjo adormecido bem ao meu lado, agarrado firmemente ao meu corpo. Por um motivo estranhamente estranho, uma corrente de satisfação me percorreu desde o meu cabelo até o dedo mínimo do pé esquerdo. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse deter, o sorriso retardado apareceu.

Se neste momento eu tivesse que me definir com uma palavra eu simplesmente não me definiria, pelo simples fato de que não achei uma palavra suficientemente suficiente para definir alguém no meu estado. Se alguém souber uma palavra para definir uma pessoa estupidamente feliz como uma gazela correndo livre pelo campo, me avise, pois essa palavra certamente é "A" palavra para me definir.

**Estou com vontade de congelar o tempo agora.**

O pequeno corpo junto ao meu se mexeu, dando sinal que iria acordar a qualquer momento. Rapidamente eu tirei minha cara de apaix..., digo, minha cara de _"gazela correndo livre pelo campo"_ e fechei meus olhos fingindo dormir. Tentei ficar relaxado ao máximo e controlar minha respiração, coisa que estava muito difícil. Então reuni toda minha força de _"gazela"_ e esperei.

Senti quando ela bocejou e começou a sair dos meus braços. Isso foi mal. Depois tudo ficou em silencio e não senti ela se mexer mais, pensei em abrir meus olhos para ver o que acontecia, mas um ato inesperado dela me deteve. Tenten estava acariciando meu rosto tão delicadamente...

O que eu senti naquele momento foi muito alem de bom. Eu não queria que ela parasse nunca. Tentei ficar imóvel o máximo possível, mas meus pulmões não conseguiam mais segurar o suspiro, então, soltei todo ar antes que meu coração começasse a bater mais rápido do que o aceitável para p ser humano ou eu me esquecesse de vez como se respirava.

Depois dessa, acho que meu disfarce _"abusa de mim que 'tô dormindo"_ se foi. Quando abri meus olhos a mão de Tenten ainda estava no meu rosto, pensei que ela tiraria de lá assim que a encarei, mas ela simplesmente congelou assim que me viu a encarando. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu rosto ficou instantaneamente vermelho. Bom, pelo menos descobri que não sou o único que pode se esquecer de respirar. Ela não se mexia, e eu jurei que podia ouvir seu coração.

-Neji?!

-Bom dia Tenten.

Assim que me levantei e me sentei sua mão escorregou de meu rosto, acho que ela percebeu que tinha a mão ali e a recolheu rapidamente. Ela era tão graciosa desconcertada daquele jeito. Acho que era um bom-ótimo sinal.

-Eu... eu... eu... eu estava...

-Você estava?

-É que você estava..., então eu...

-Você?

-Tirando sua temperatura. Isso mesmo!

Ela se levantou ficando em pé em um pulo só. Com um sorriso inocente e as mãos escondidas atrás do corpo, ela parecia uma criança travessa. Linda. Ou melhor, Tenten. Ela era simplesmente Tenten.

-E então, temperatura normal?

-Uhum, tudo normal.

Tenho que admitir aquilo era muito satisfatório. Algo muito, muito divertido de se vê.

Me aproximei dela, sorrindo inocentemente assim como ela. Estendi minha mão para seu rosto enquanto me aproximava, Tenten congelou (de novo) quando eu a toquei e, para alguém congelada, ela estava bastante quente.

-Hum... não posso dizer o mesmo de você. Está bem quente e vermelha também.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas não ouvi nada, ela não falou. Se afastou de minha mão um tanto que perdida. Quem manda agora, heim Tenten? É disso que eu estava falando quando disse aquela coisa de _"macho alfa"_ pra vocês. Isso se chama está no comando.

-É o sol.

-Sol?

Sol? Conta outra Tenten. Se tem alguém aqui que entende de desculpas esfarrapadas, esse alguém sou eu. Estamos em um recinto parcialmente fechado com uma janela, 6:30h da manhã... Sou só eu ou mais alguém aqui percebeu o óbvio? Sem chance de sol Tenten. Você consegue fazer melhor.

-Bem Neji, eu tenho que ir.

Ela não conseguiu fazer melhor. E o prêmio de _"saída estratégica"_ vai para... Mitsashi Tenten (aplausos).

**Estou com vontade de rir agora.**

Foi ótimo poder dormir de novo, e cá entre nós... o bônus Tenten foi ainda melhor que o sono. Me arrisco até a pensar que poderia acordar assim mais vezes, com o bônus Tenten se é que me entendem. Vou ter insônia mais vezes.

Enquanto me dirigia as tarefas matinais: dente, café... lembrei de como Tenten saiu em disparada pela minha janela antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer "byakugan". Foi realmente muito fofo. Ok, isso foi gay. Reformulando... foi realmente muito engraçado a maneira como ela fugiu.

Ver a confiante Mestra das Armas totalmente desarmada (gostei da ironia: mestra de armas, desarmadas. Entenderam? Ok, ignorem.) é algo realmentemuito raro.

Sou só eu ou mais alguém aqui está achando o dia lindo?

Horas , é uma coisa que passa muito rápido quando são agradáveis. Já beira 1:00h da tarde e eu já estou bem alimentado e descansado. Hoje não haveria nada para o time Gai fazer em conjunto, chamem isso de folga, e em dias de folga eu fico extremamente folgado.

Por uma razão desconhecida não estou com vontade de treinar, e apesar de está tudo muito agradável, estou começando a sentir o tédio querer um espaço por aqui. Antes que isso aconteça... vamos Neji, mexa esse seu traseiro gordo.

Traseiro gordo consciência? Até parece, eu sou a maior delicia. 0% de gorduras trans e suas parentas. Mas, vamos deixar meu momento _"eu não me acho, eu me tenho certeza" _de lado e pensar em algo pra fazer.

**Estou com vontade de me bater agora. As vezes sou tão patético.**

Isso que dá passar anos e anos treinando em horas vagas, olha só onde minhas perninhas me trouxeram: campo de treino. Aqui é um bom lugar, gosto daqui, mas acho que vocês já sabem disso.

Parece que mais alguém teve a mesma idéia que minhas perninhas. Tenten estava lá, brincando de _"acerte o alvo"._ Pelo que vi, ela estava literalmente brincando, pois ela não acertava nenhum alvo. Jogava as kunais a esmo, parecia inconformada com algo, frustrada. Estava ofegante e seu rosto molhado pelo suor. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali?

Ainda não havia percebido minha presença, devia estar totalmente mergulhada em sua suposta frustração. Fiquei a olhando por um tempo tentando entender qual o motivo de seus ataques sem sentidos.

Era bom saber que aquele local era vazio, porque que não fosse... Eu até já podia imaginar as notícias:

"**CIVIS MORTOS POR KUNAIS PERDIDAS"**

"**KUNAIS PERDIDAS CAUSAM MORTES EM KONOHA"**

"**KONOHA: VILA AMEAÇADA POR KUNAIS POSSUÍDAS" **

Nada bom para a reputação da vila. Alguém tinha que deter aquilo, e por acaso esse alguém seria eu, pois eu zelo pela qualidade do time desde o começo dessa palhaçada toda.

-Ei, Tenten. Precisa de ajuda?

-Acho que não.

Seus joelhos estavam no chão enquanto ela tentava regular a respiração.

-Acha?

Ela deve ter percebido o tom interrogativamente com certeza de minha voz, pois me olhou com um sorriso forçado. Algo não estava bem.

-É, acho.

-Foi o que pensei.

Perceberam, né? Trocamos de papéis aqui. Eu passei a ser a psicóloga simpática e ela se sentou no divã para ser o paciente frustrado.

Não gostava de ver Tenten desse jeito, na verdade, eu nunca vi Tenten desse jeito: na defensiva, receosa, confusa, com medo. Essa não era Tenten, não a MINHA Tenten.

E além do mais, eu gosto de ser o paciente frustrado.

**Estou com vontade de saber o que há de errado agora.**

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não.

Ficamos em um desconfortável silencio. Não sei qual era o bagulho ali, mas eu não estava gostando nadinha da situação.

-Ok, Tenten. Acho que passei tempo demais como o paciente para dar um de "psicóloga" de repente.

Ela riu da minha observação. Ufa, fiquei aliviado em saber que ela não estava totalmente "nejizada", estava começando a ficar preocupado de ter que ficar "tententizado" pra sempre.

-Me desculpe Neji. Acho que não tive uma boa noite de sono.

Ei, essa fala é minha! Sua plagiadora, vá compor suas próprias frases!

-Porque? Eu ronco?

Tudo bem, quem sou eu e o que fizeram comigo? Definitivamente eu não sou o cara simpático que faz piadinhas para consolar a mocinha da história. Mas ver Tenten tão vulnerável...

O sorriso dela aumentou, mas logo foi desaparecendo.

-Não Neji. Você não ronca. Na verdade, acho que estou mal por ter dormido tão bem.

-Mal por ter dormido bem?

-Estranho, né?!

-Totalmente.

Totalmente 1 milhão de vezes. Essa história e sobre meu comportamento estranho, sobre minha pessoa complicada, eu sou a _"mocinha confusa"_ por aqui. Porque ela simplesmente não pode voltar a ser Tenten? Estou perdidinho.

-Então é assim que você se sente?

-O que?

-Quando eu digo coisas sem sentido. É assim que você se sente? Totalmente no vácuo?

O sorriso em seu rosto era triste. Por algum motivo, algo dentro de mim falhou quando ela me olhou, acho que não estou cuidando tão bem da qualidade do time como pensei.

-Pois é. Meio chato não é? Mas meus olhos já se acostumaram a ver na escuridão de Hyuuga Neji. O problema é quando crio esperança que a luz vai se acender.

-Me perdoe Tenten.

-Não é sua culpa, é minha.

Ela respirou fundo assim como eu. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, mais fui covarde demais para continuar. Talvez nem eu mesmo soubesse como acender a luz pra ela e não apagar nunca mais.

No fim, acabamos treinando. A pontaria certeira de Tenten voltou e também seu sorriso costumeiro, um pouco mais aliviado.

**Eu realmente estou com vontade de poder fazer algo por ela agora.**

Naquela noite pensei bastante, queria muito mesmo poder manter o sorriso de Tenten pra sempre. Logicamente não foi dito tudo em nossa sinistra conversa, mas por enquanto foi o bastante para me deixar com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto pelo simples fato de saber que ainda tenho ela como sempre tive. Ah, esse "ela" não é Tenten, ok?!! É outra coisa por aí, é uma... uma coisa. Assunto encerrado!

Mesmo sem o _"bônus Tenten"_ senti que teria uma boa noite de sono. Essa coisa de estar apaix..., digo, estar como uma _"gazela correndo livre pelo campo"_ deixa a gente muito bem.

Ainda não conseguir definir meu estado atual, por isso a "_gazela correndo livre pelo campo"_ ainda me persegue. Eu sei que essa expressão é meio suspeita, mas o que posso fazer?

Já sei! Está aberto o concurso:

"_Defina o estado (emocional) de Neji: A gazela correndo livre pelo campo, com apenas uma palavra._

Alguém se habilita?

**Estou com vontade de definir meu estado emocional agora. **

Continua...

Aloha seres humanos (e et's) com parafusos fora e no lugar o/

Essa cap. eu gosto. E também, porque não gostaria?! õO Afinal, foi eu que escrevi e eu sou d+ u.U

Okok... vamos voltar a modéstia ...srarsars...

Esse consurso que fiz aí do Neji, foi uma brincadeira que fiz com o pessoal do As as escrever o cap. 10. O cap. 10 já está escrito, mas se vocês quiserem entrar na dança posso mudar umas coisinhas. \o/

Belezinha, então!??!

**Ray Aurus Yndomatti****, ****Jackey****, ****Uchiha Saya****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Naniat Chan****... **A vocês um "obrigada" todo especial por serem brasileiros, não desistirem e comentarem por aqui o/

E também, ao pessoal que anda favoritando a história. Tipo, um obrigada bem grandão, maior q um melão e mamão!

Comentar dói e arranca pedaços, mas ainda os quero aqui. Despertem Masoquistas!!! ..sarsrars..

**:***


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10: Apaixonado? Nunca! **

**(abobalhado, talvez) **

Uma semana, UMA SEMANA?!! Como isso foi acontecer? Quando aconteceu? Como eu só fiquei sabendo disso agora? Como que ela não me contou nada antes? Eu a vi ontem_, _ONTEM! Ela acordou na _MINHA_ casa, ficou vermelha e quente com o _MEU_ toque, foi _COMIGO_ que ela teve uma estranha conversa. E agora ela me vem com essa de _UMA SEMANA_?!

Eram 2:00h da tarde quando cheguei ao campo de treinamento e fiquei esperando 20 minutos por Tenten. Ela devia ter uma boa desculpa para me fazer esperar por 20 minutos, e era exatamente para saber o motivo da demora, que eu estava a caminho até a casa dela nesse exato momento.

Um Hyuuga não espera. Um Hyuuga faz esperar.

Chegando lá eu bati, chamei, gritei, pulei e... nada. Foi então que decidi usar minhas habilidades ninja e entrar na casa dela. Não que eu seja curioso ou tenha a _"síndrome de invasão domiciliar"_, mas eu tinha que verificar se estava tudo bem. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando uma pessoa vai ter uma parada respiratória, ou uma convulsão, ou um taque cárdia, ou vai começar a espumar pela boca, ou vai cair e bater com a cabeça, ou... ual, como sou pessimista.

Assim que entrei, bati cada cômodo daquela casa, mas não havia nada e nem ninguém. Onde foi que aquele bendito ser se meteu? Detesto esperar, detesto que me deixem esperando e detesto não saber onde Tenten está. E eu não sei onde ela está.

**Estou com vontade de dar uns puxões de orelha em Tenten, agora.**

Saí da casa de Tenten e fui de volta ao local de treino, talvez, a essa hora, ela já estivesse por lá. No caminho, fui pensando em diversas maneiras para cobrar pontualidade dela. Eu sou bom nessa coisa de _"temos que ser responsáveis e blá, blá, blá..." _

E quando penso que nada pode ficar pior... encontro a descontrolada da Ino. Ela andava com um enorme sorriso em minha direção. Olhei para trás e para os lados, será que Shikamaru estava por perto? Mas, por incrível que pareça, todo aquele sorriso espontâneo vindo em minha direção... era para mim. Ela parou na minha frente ainda sorrindo, eu só a fitava um tanto que desconfiado. Após uma rápida analise facial da expressão dela, me perguntei se ela sorria para mim ou _de mim._

-Ola, Neji.

-Ino...

-Como está Tenten ? Ela deve estar muito bem, né?

Heim?! Cadê a legenda para que eu possa entender essa garota?

-Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma insinuação, Ino?

E foi aí que a senhorita _"olhem como sou bonita"_ disse as palavras que acabaram com aminha vida: _Tenten estava namorando._

Não deu pra esconder minha cara de indignação. E para piorar, ela também me disse que Tenten havia almoçado com o talzinho – agora entendi porque do atraso dela-. E somando 1+1, soube que o sorriso da oxigenada, não era para mim, e sim... _de mim_. Loira fofoqueira.

Certamente, Tenten não havia falado nada com ela, mas, essa garota sabe da vida da vila inteira. Afinal, ela trabalhava em uma floricultura ou em um salão de beleza? Aff, loira fofoqueira.

Uma semana, UMA SEMANA?!! Como isso foi acontecer? Quando aconteceu? Como eu só fiquei sabendo disso agora?

**Estou com vontade de esfolar Ino viva, agora.**

Deixei a oxigenada fofoqueira de lado e fui em busca de respostas direto da fonte. Nem que eu tivesse que cavar até o outro lado do mundo eu acharia Tenten e exigiria uma explicação sobre a última noticia catastrófica que me foi dada.

Já estava bastante irritado e começava a considerar dar inicio a escavação. Onde foi que aquela ocultista da verdade se escondeu? E quando eu já estava com a pá nas mãos (sentido figurado, fica a dica), eu vi a pior cena de toda a minha vida.

Bem ali, _MINHA_ frente, no caminho que levava para o _NOSSO l_ugar, ou melhor, o campo de treinamento, Tenten estava beijando, veja bem, _BEIJANDO_ um otário.

Que audácia! Que petulância! Como ela se atreve a fazer isso na minha frente?

E daí que ela não sabia que eu estava ali?!! Isso não mudava o fato de que, ela o beijava na minha frente.

Olhar aquilo já estava fazendo meu estomago dar voltas e voltas, era nojento. O ogro que estava com ela parecia que ia engoli-la. Porque ela não o parava?

Toda a minha ânsia de vômito foi substituída por um instinto selvagemmente assassino. Se aquela mão nojenta dele descesse mais um centímetro, eu mesmo o pararia. E uma coisa eu garanto, ele não encostaria mais nela, até porque, pessoas sem mãos não encostam em nada e muito menos em alguém.

Foi então que aqueles braços imbecis (que seriam arrancados por mim) apertaram ela quase que esmagando-a. E nesse momento o instinto _selvagemmente assassino_ foi substituído por um instinto sem nome tamanha raiva que me veio. Um assassino perto de mim, naquele momento, iria parecer uma linda flor de primavera inofensiva.

Assim que a troca de baba nojenta acabou, meus olhos focalizaram duas cenas: a primeira foi o rosto de Tenten, um pouco sem jeito e com um sorriso forçado. Seja lá o que ela estivesse pensando, uma coisa era certa, nem de longe aquele idiota havia conseguido mexer com ela. A segunda cena que vi, foi o que despertou o pior de mim. O ogro que tentava engoli-la era o _"Idiota Alfa Maior não tão Idiota assim_" (Lembram da peça?_). _Mas que, a partir daquele momento, passaria a se chamar _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto"._ Exatamente, MORTO. Pois, eu o mataria com minhas próprias mãos.

Foi só eu ou mais alguém que teve a sensação de De Javu?

**Estou com vontade de estripar alguém em especial, agora. **

Depois que Tenten se livrou do agarramento do _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto_", ela percebeu minha presença há alguns metros dali, seus lábios se movimentaram sibilando meu nome. Tenten parecia surpresa e assustada quando me fitou. O _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto" _virou o rosto por completo para olhar o que Tenten olhava. Assim que me viu, ele sorriu e acenou.

Simpático imbecil e... _morto._

Podem me chamar do que quiserem, de antipático pra baixo, eu não ligo. Não dei a mínima para o gesto de cortesia daquele individuo, saí de onde estava sem ao menos olhá-lo. Apesar de estar pensando _incansávelmente_ como matar aquele homem morto, meus olhos não deixaram a figura de Tenten. Ainda que eu estivesse longe, sei perfeitamente que Tenten pôde notar a raiva e decepção em meu rosto, e eu sei disso porque ela levou os olhos ao chão assim que me viu. Covarde, cometeu o crime e agora tem medo de encarar a sentença. Isso tudo está uma grande merda!

Me "refugiei" no campo de treinamento, alem de estar perto, teria bastante coisas pra eu socar. Não demorou nem 10 minutos e Tenten já estava ao meu calcanhar, não queria olhá-la, tinha medo do que veria e da expressão que eu teria no rosto. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas com força, podia sentir meus nervos contraídos, e a pressão que meus dedos faziam na palma de minhas mãos, parecia que iria perfurá-las. Eu não queria sentir o que estava sentindo, mas por alguma razão, algo dentro de mim estava me incomodando, doía muito. Eu tentava fazer parar, eu queria forçar a parar, mas quanto mais eu recriminava a dor, mais ela parecia se fortalecer massacrando-me.

**Estou com vontade, pela 1° vez desde que toda essa merda começou, de chorar agora. **

Esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas o silencio permanecia. Cansado de esperar por algo que, certamente, não viria, eu resolvi falar.

-Não haverá treino, Tenten. Pode ir.

-Não estou aqui para treinar.

-Nesse caso, vou eu.

Ainda sem olhá-la, comecei a andar para sair dali. Queria mesmo era sair correndo, voando, mas ainda me restava orgulho suficiente para deter meu corpo à fazer o que minha cabeça gritava.

Antes que eu pudesse completar 3 ansiosos passos contidos, a voz de Tenten me parou.

-Você não precisa ir embora por minha causa. Eu vou, se esse é o caso.

Ela falava baixo, com cautela, sua frase fez com que eu me sentisse um bobo, uma criança com medo de encarar o pai depois de ter aprontado. Então, a raiva que me veio, trouxe junto com ela a coragem necessária para encarar a causadora de toda minha confusão.

Virei para encará-la e andei até ela.

-E quem disse que é por sua causa?

-Não há necessidade que ninguém me diga nada. Eu te conheço, Neji.

-Conhece?

-Conheço. Sei quando está com raiva, alegre, calmo... Ainda não consigo entender o que te leva a tudo isso, mas também não tento mais.

-O que me leva a tudo isso Tenten, é que você não confia em mim. Me esconde as coisas!

Deixei de me preocupar em esconder o que eu sentia naquele momento, deixei de me preocupar como ela se sentiria ao me ouvir. Ela também pareceu deixar a compostura e me olhava indignada, como se o que eu disse fosse algo totalmente injusto. E de certa forma, acho que era, eu não tinha o direito, apesar de achar que sim. Mas, quem se importa? Eu não.

-Não te escondi nada, Neji.

-Então, o que foi que eu vi?

-Aquilo não é de sua conta!

-É claro que é!

-Porque você está fazendo isso?

-Porque tudo que envolve você, é da minha conta!

Eu gritei cada palavra. Estourei meu limite de _"finja que nada me importa"._ Tenten ficou muda, seus olhos arregalados pareciam tremer, ela iria chorar. Rapidamente recompus minha calma.

-Você não devia dizer isso. Não devia fingir que se importa, Neji.

-Você não o ama Tenten. Não pode fazer isso com você mesma. Não pode fazer isso comigo.

Falei a ultima frase tão rápido e baixo, que não tenho certeza se ela ouviu. Meus olhos procuraram meus pés e se fixaram neles.

-Eu aprendo rápido, Neji. Não se preocupe.

O descaso que ela dava a ela mesma, ao seu futuro com alguém que não ama, apostando no incerto... Isso me irava. Ela não podia deixar a mercê do tempo algo tão importante.

Meus olhos a fitaram de imediato. Agarrei seus ombros e a sacudi. Tenten precisava acordar.

-Olhe o que você está dizendo Tenten! Não se pode aprender a amar alguém, não é assim que funciona.

E seus olhos finalmente choraram. Naquele instante, meu coração se apertou dentro do meu peito. Eu não pensei em mais nada, minha boca já estava na dela.

Ela não se opôs, na verdade, ela não teve reação alguma. Ficou imóvel enquanto eu a beijava. Seus lábios pareciam gelados e não me lembravam em nada a boca macia que eu havia experimentado antes. Senti o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas me trazer um sentimento que a muito não sentia: culpa.

Afastei meus lábios dos dela abrindo meus olhos para enfrentar a rejeição, mas não tive muito tempo. Tenten me puxou de volta.

Ela me queria, assim como eu a queria. Suas pequenas e ansiosas mãos agarravam com força a mim de uma forma desesperada. Correspondi a seu ato com o mesmo, ou até mais, entusiasmo que ela. Senti seu corpo estremecer quando empurrei minha língua pra junto da dela, agarrando firme sua cintura. Seus lábios se aqueceram novamente me fazendo querer afundar naquele beijo e nunca mais parar. Ah, e lembrem-se: ela estava acordada.

**Estou com vontade de nunca precisar parar agora. **

Droga de oxigênio necessário! Ainda próximos e de olhos fechados, respirávamos rápido para recuperar o fôlego. Havia mais sangue pulsando em minha boca do que em qualquer parte do meu corpo. Minha testa colada na dela me deixava sentir na pele o quanto extasiante era tudo aquilo... Eu estava no paraíso.

-Você não pode Tenten. Sei que não se senti assim com ele.

Selei meus lábios nos dela mais uma vez, algo rápido, só pra ter certeza de que era real.

-Você tem razão, Neji. Mas ele não me confunde, não me faz chorar.

O paraíso se tornou um inferno. Me afastei para olhá-la, seus olhos abertos estavam magoados me olhando. Tente saiu de meus braços e se foi.

Tudo a minha volta se quebrou, meus preciosos membros que adoravam se mexer involuntariamente, estavam congelados. Meu castelo era de areia, e nesse instante, acabou de ruir.

Não que isso tenha me afetado, não que eu esteja apaix... Bom, é só que...

**Estou com vontade, ou melhor, a vontade de chorar voltou, agora.**

**Continua... **

Olá biscuits brasileiros e portugueses (agora me redimi, hein Jack ..ksakskask..) o/

O título deste cap. é resultado daquela brincadeirinha de "defina o Neji", com o pessoal do As. A definição mais citada foi "apaixonado". E a senhorita **Guida** resolveu entrar na dança aqui pelo FFN e definir o Neji. O que resultou no complemento, "abobalhado, talvez", logo abaixo do título ^^

Esse cap. é aquela parte da comédia onde todo mundo fica sentido e blá, blá, blá... Não creio que terá risos. Talvez alguns "awns *.*"

..sakskaks..

Bem, **Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Naniat Chan****, ****Jackey****... **Acho que vocês já sabem, mas não custa renovar ..sarsrasrasr... Adoro ler seus coments por aqui!!!

**Nos vemos na próxima pessoal o/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11: Aaaah! Mata, mata, mata!**

Não que eu esteja preocupado ou algo do tipo, e só que... Tenten está um pouco distante desde aquele miserável dia. Não tão miserável assim, beijar Tenten é realmente muito bom. Mas, o depois dali... isso sim foi miserável.

Não é que eu esteja sentindo falta, mas era bem mais aceitável vê-la me dando bastante atenção, do que vê-la me tratando apenas como um companheiro de time, equipe, grupo ou o escambal que seja.

Quem ela pensa que é para que de repente, do nada, parar de me perguntar como estou, como eu estive, ou como vou estar?

Se ela pensa que vou implorar de joelhos para ouvir sua voz, ou choramingar feito o Lee para que ela me de milhões de sorrisos por dia, ela esta tremendamente, redondamente, quadradamente, cubicamente _CERTA._

Eu estou aponto de ter um colapso nervoso, e tudo isso por culpa daquele _"idiota, alfa maior... morto"_, aquele maldito que roubou a qualidade do meu time a partir do momento que decidiu ter um relacionamento mais profundo com _MINHA _Tenten. Isso é o cúmulo.

Eu até a beijei pra que ela acordasse para a vida e largasse o _"idiota alfa maior... morto",_ para voltar a ser novamente _MINHA _Tenten. Quer dizer, não minha, _MINHA,_ mais só...

O mais revoltante e que ela disse _"NÃO_" pra mim. Não que eu tenha pedido alguma coisa, só pra deixar claro. Mas e se eu pedisse? Maldita hora que fui vencido pelo meu corpo (até parece que eu queria lutar).

**Estou com vontade de deixar meu corpo vencer de novo agora.**

Estamos no meio de lugar nenhum fazendo uma missão de reconhecimento. A mais ou menos trinta minutos, nós paramos para um descanso.

Porque será que tem sempre um bando de ninjas suicidas formando planos macabros para acabar com Konoha? Será que não os avisaram que somos os mocinhos da historia? Os mocinhos sempre vencem!

Está bem que é depois de tomar uma "senhora surra" do vilão, mas no fim... um soco bem dado, um golpe que todos achavam impossível e pronto. Temos um mocinho quase morto, porem, vencedor...

Um pouco sensível também porque sua vida toda passou diante de seus olhos e ele descobre que ama aquela garota que sempre esteve do seu lado o ajudando no treino com um ótimo controle sobre as armas, com uma personalidade forte, com os cabelos presos em um coque, com roupas largar escondendo tudo que o mocinho daria a vida pra ver, e com uma... _SURRA_. Você merece uma surra do vilão, Neji. Pensamentos inúteis!

**Estou com vontade de parar de pensar agora**.

Queria muito está em Konoha , queria muito que Tenten parasse de dar atenção aquelas armas otárias e inventasse qualquer assunto, certamente sem nexo, para conversar comigo, olhar pra mim, e não para aquelas armas otárias. Estou aceitando até ouvi-la falar sobre o _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto"._

-Tenten ?

-Hum...

-Está calor, né?

-È, está.

Estou me sentindo meio "armas", ou seja, um completo otário. Tenten se quer, se deu ao trabalho de me olhar. Garota petulante.

-Vou ver o que houve com Gai e Lee.

Ela nem me respondeu, simplesmente balançou a cabeça concordando. Petulante.

Estou evaporando de raiva, é bom mesmo que eu suma daqui antes que cometa um crime.

Droga de floresta. Será que aqueles dois não tinham um lugar mais perto, não?

Não era certo deixar Tenten sozinha, afinal, estamos em uma missão, mas aquela garota estava me dando nos nervos, e o pior, fazia isso sem precisar fazer absolutamente nada. Parece até um cubo de gelo humano! Que ser humano em sã consciência age como um cubo de gelo humano com seu semelhante? Esse mundo está todo errado.

No riacho, Gai e Lee estavam – pra variar- treinando. Quem não os conhecesse, diria que aquilo ali estava mais pra uma demonstração explicita de uma "_tremenda perca de tempo aguda, sujeita a descriminação por qualquer ser vivo na face da terra"_, mas como eu os conhecia, sabia que tudo aquilo fazia parte de um "_ardo treinamento com maneiras nada convencionais e muito suspeitas a olho nu, mas que era extremamente eficiente e ainda senod descriminada por qualquer ser vivo da face da terra"._

Entre a dupla dinâmica e a senhorita _"Neji não existe"_, eu deduzi que com a dupla dinâmica os riscos de eu cometer um assassinato eram menores.

Me sentei perto por ali e comecei uma meditação intensa. Logicamente recusei o "maravillhoso" convite feito pelas Bestas verdes de Konoha, de me juntar ao seu treinamento, ou seja lá que raios de coisa era aquela.

Passado mais ou menos uns 15 minutos de pura paz, ouvi um grito vindo de onde Tenten estava. Gai e Lee estavam um pouco afastados, eu gritei pra eles e saí na velocidade da luz para perto de Tenten.

**Estou com vontade de ser muito mais rápido que a luz agora.**

Quando cheguei lá, me deparei com... nada. Digo, não tinha nenhum ninja do mal tentando dar fim a vida dela ou algo do tipo, simplesmente encontrei Tenten parada com uma kunai na mão olhando para uma árvore.

Por algum motivo não entendido, ela sorria para a árvore. Que tipo de doido dá um grito apavorante e depois ri? Segui seu olhar para ver qual era a graça, ou não, que causou tal efeito nela, e para minha decepção... eu achei.

-Aaaah! Mata, mata, mata!

-Matar o que?

-O monstro, monstro...

-Monstro?

-Aaaah! Mata, mata, mata!

Tenten olhava assustada da árvore para mim, de mim para a árvore sem saber direito o que dizer ou fazer. E eu... bem, eu estava em pânico gritando atrás dela, escondido. É muito constrangedor, mas, também dava alguns pulinhos histéricos e abanava as mãos para cima. Será que ela não me ouviu gritando para matar o monstro?

-Neji, que monstro?

-Aaaah! Mata, mata, mata!

E foi aí que... PLAFT!

-Se contenha Neji!

Não sei como e nem quando, mas de repente eu estava parado e não gritava mais. Na hora nem senti nada, mas, mais calmo, senti a ardência no meu rosto. Certamente a marca dos cinco dedos de Tenten ficaria na minha cara por um bom tempo.

Pra que esta violência? E bem que ela poderia largar a minha camisa.

**Estou com vontade de ser menos Gai, digo, gay agora. **

Me afastei um pouco dela, retirando sua mão da gola de minha camisa. É ruim admitir, mas minhas mãos tremiam um pouco, e infelizmente, não era por ter tocado a mão de Tenten.

Pra completar minha desgraça, Lee e Gai chegaram com suas poses de super-herói para salvar o dia.

-Não precisa mais gritar Tenten , estamos aqui! Cadê o monstro?

-Não fui eu quem gritou Gai. Foi o Neji.

-Neji?!

(Lembrem-me de agradecer a Tenten por isso) Gai e Lee falaram meu nome em unissom chamando minha atenção totalmente para eles.

-Que monstro Neji?

Com a mão ainda um pouco trêmula, apontei para a árvore onde o monstro estava. Os três pares de olhos seguiram para a direção que eu apontava. Tenten se aproximou da árvore e pegou a kunai que, só agora percebi, estava perfurando o monstro.

As bestas verdes de Konoha acompanhavam o que Tenten fazia. Analisaram o monstro espetado na ponta da kunai e voltaram a olhar pra mim.

Será que ninguém mais via a gravidade da situação? As pernas daquela coisa ainda se mexiam, porra!

-Neji, – Tenten me chamou – esse não seria o monstro, seria?

Com a declaração de Tenten , notei que só eu ali achava o monstro extremamente perigoso e repugnante. Diante do descaso do meu time, eu simplesmente murmurei uma palavra proibida para menores e me virei de costas. Precisava dar uma de recomposto.

Caramba, o tapa de Tenten é forte!

-Está na hora de irmos.

Comecei a andar, mas ninguém me seguia. Me virei para olhá-los com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que foi?

Ninguém me respondeu. Todos os três apertavam os lábios com força e começavam a ficar vermelhos. Lee foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa, e depois que ele puxou a corda, não teve como evitar, Gai e Tenten o seguiram de imediato.

As gargalhadas altas preenchiam toda a floresta. Se algum inimigo resolvesse nos atacar, seria vitória certa pra ele. Eles riam tanto que só faltavam rolar no chão. Tente tentava se conter, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Ao olhar para a kunai e para minha cara, que por sinal estava terrivelmente irritada, e para kunai de novo, ela se desmanchava em risadas.

E o idiota do Lee começou a rolar no chão. Ninguém merece!

Depois de 1 ano e 3 sextas-feiras, eles voltaram ao normal – é lógico que pequenos risinhos ainda persistiam. Acho que não preciso dizer que estava morrendo de vergonha, né?!!

-Não fique assim meu querido aluno. Todos nós temos fraquezas.

-Gai-sensei está certo, Neji. Não se reprima

-Deixe o fogo da juventude aflorar em você e combata seu medo! – como esses dois conseguem pensar a mesma coisa para falar?

**Estou com vontade de explodir agora. **

Depois do discurso "_Combata o medo. Você é o evoluído_", começamos a andar de volta a vila. Eles não tiveram nenhuma reação de minha parte, Tenten foi a única que não tentou fazer com que eu me sentisse menos idiota (tenho que agradecer a ela por isso, depois). Mas o risinho maldito ainda estava com ela.

Nossa! Bem lembrado. Tenten! Quase me esqueci que isso é tudo culpa dela. Afinal de contas, porque ela gritou se já tinha dominado o monstro? Garota doida.

Gai e Lee... Espero que queimem com aquele fogo no rab... da juventude idiota.

A volta pra vila vai ser tensa.

Barata idiota!

**Estou com vontade de nunca ter nascido agora. **

**Continua...**

E vcs... "Ikaira, depois de uma cap. como o 10, o que te deu nos miolos pra postar um besteirol desses?" õO

Não sei ..skaksakskas...

Olá umpas lumpas o/

Sobre esse cap. totalmente sem nexo... Quando foi criado ele não deveria ter sido.

...rsrsrsrsr...

Como podem perceber (e como disse ao pessoal do As) ele tirou totalmente a fic dos trilhos. Mas, quando idéia vem, idéia acontece!

Na época, ele surgiu de um medo idiota que eu tenho (não por baratas) e a histeria do meu primo quando vê uma barata.

Gosto desse cap. e lembro que ri muito enquanto o escrevia ...srarsarsra...

Não se preocupem, as idiotices não vão parar, mas posso prometer que a fic voltará aos eixos. Oks... o/

Comentaristas de plantão: **Uchiha-S2-Carol****, ****Naniat Chan****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Tatiiy****, ****Jackey**... aquele agradecimento todo especial :*

Ah, ao pessoal do "favoritos" tbm.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAP. 12: Ai, morri.**

Fazendo um resumo de tudo que vivi nesses últimos tempos, passei por momentos que daria minha vida para repetir, e momentos que tiraria muitas vidas para nem se quer lembrar.

Tenten está me pondo louco e totalmente... sensível. E Isso é patético. Fato.

Oo jeito choroso como fico quando penso nela é patético. É como se toda a minha testosterona estivesse indo embora.

**Estou com vontade de ser mais macho agora.**

Minha linha de raciocínio foi totalmente quebrada graças ao infeliz episódio da barata. Mais tarde, descobri que Tenten gritou por puro instinto: a barata caiu no ombro dela, ela gritou, a barata voou para a árvore, Tenten atirou uma kunai na barata e depois... bom, depois foi a vez do meu chilique.

O que foi? Todo mundo tem um medo idiota. Vai me dizer que você não tem medo de uma coisa, que pra muitos, parece estúpida? Conta outra. Todo mundo tem um medo estúpido para fazer passar vergonha. Então, confesse o seu e deixe o fogo da juventu... Kami-sama!!! O que eu estou dizendo?!

Mas vamos esquecer o episódio anterior. A história aqui é outra, eu estou me mordendo para não ir atrás de Tenten. Na verdade, eu estou me mordendo por não consegui uma desculpa para ir atrás dela. Eu sei, é deprimente mais é a verdade. Faz mais ou menos uns 3 dias que não vejo nem sombra dela. E sim, eu estou sentindo muita falta. Certamente ela deve está aos agarramentos com aquele _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto"_. Ai que ódio!

Só pra constar, não estou apaix... vocês sabem. A questão é que eu realmente estou sentindo algo que eu não deveria sentir por minha companheira de equipe,-nada além disso- e isso está me incomodando muito.

Não sei o que fazer com esse frio prazeroso na barriga toda vez que ela chega perto, esse tremor interno quando, acidentalmente, ela me toca, essa alegria idiota só dela dizer meu nome, e sem contar esse medo terrível de perdê-la, sem se quer te tido. Pelo menos, não como ando imaginando ultimamente (ignorem isso).

**Estou com vontade de... 'ta aí, não estou com vontade de nada agora.**

Já que está tudo esclarecido (?), é hora de levantar acampamento.

Com muita relutância eu aceitei a intimação, exigência, convocação... enfim, o pedido de Gai e Lee para ajudá-los com, segundo eles, um ato de amor e companheirismo. Se esses dois estiverem me levando para uma idiotice qualquer... Bom, serei educado e bondoso acabando com a vida deles devagar e dolorosamente.

Quando cheguei ao lugar combinado, os dois já estavam lá todo animados. Estou realmente com medo do que vem por aí. Mesmo sabendo que eu não a encontraria, procurei e não pude evitar o descontentamento de não ver Tenten ali entre as duas amebas verdes de Konoha. O _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto"_ deve está grudado nela que nem inseto em Shino. É um idiota mesmo.

Assim que me aproximei, começamos a marcha para a _"boa ação"_ do dia, que por acaso eu ainda não fazia a mínima idéia de qual seria. Gai carregava um buque de rosas na mão. Será que íamos a um velório? Mas eles estão tão animados... Se bem que não duvido nada, eles estão sempre animados com tudo mesmo.

Apesar da preocupação em qual seria nosso destino, eu mordia a língua de curiosidade pra saber outra coisa: Tenten.

Mas, nem que fosse preciso arrancar sangue de minha língua, eu não perguntaria por ela. Certamente Lee sabe de alguma coisa sobre o sumiço daquela ingrata durante esses dias, mas perguntar algo a ameba verde de Konoha, seria o mesmo que passar por um interrogatório da ANBU –que deve ser muito ruim.

Eu sei que Lee não faria por mal, mas mesmo assim, ele faria.

Enquanto eu andava absorto em pensamentos, os outros dois iam fazendo as esquisitices de sempre. Ah, como Tenten faz falta.

Quando paramos reconheci de imediato o local, já estive muitas vezes aqui vigian... Bom, estávamos em frente ao lar doce lar de Tenten. Será que ela iria no suposto velório com a gente? Eu detesto velórios. Já disse isso pra vocês? Se não, fica a dica: Hyuuga Neji detesta velórios.

Gai ajeitou as flores, Lee colocou um sorriso na cara do tamanho de um dia e seguiram para casa da ingrata. Boiei legal. O que acontecia ali? Na dúvida...

**Estou com vontade de acabar com minhas dúvidas agora.**

Quem nos abriu a porta foi a própria Tenten, e se querem sabem ela estava... HORRÍVEL. Não horrível de HORRÍVEL, mas ela estava com uma aparência muito cansada e abatida e... Oh, Kam-sama! Minha pequena estava doente?!!!!

Ela nos deu passagem para entrar. Gai logo lhe entregou as flores desejando melhoras e dando um _"abraço de urso com fome_", sendo seguido por Lee. Ela sorriu em agradecimento pelos abraços e por educação pelas flores, podia até adivinhar no que ela estava pensando: _"detesto rosas"_. Tenten é a única mulher no mundo que não gosta de rosas. E eu, eu fiz um movimento positivo com a cabeça e ela também me sorriu em resposta.

Assim que acabou a sessão _"esmaga-me se for capaz"_, nos dirigimos até a sala. Tenten, literalmente, se jogou em sua poltrona. Que diabos ela tinha?

Gai começou um discurso sobre saúde, sendo, de novo, apoiado por Lee. No fim, acabou que os dois foram para a cozinha preparar o "_ultra chá forte espanta qualquer doença"._

Quando as amebas verdes de Konoha saíram para preparar o chá, me deixaram instruções explícitas para cuidar de Tenten, e junto com eles se foi também todo o barulho. Um silencio muito quieto se instalou ali, as únicas vozes ouvidas vinham da cozinha: Gai e Lee declamavam sua receita do _"ultra chá forte espanta qualquer doença",_ como se fosse uma poesia (só de falar esse nome fico doente).

Eu e Tenten parecíamos dois estranhos estranhamente desconfortáveis na presença um do outro. Nossa, quanto estranho. Isso ficou estranho. Certo, parei.

Queria muito iniciar uma conversa, perguntar o que ela tinha, o que a deixou doente, se precisava de alguma coisa... Mas a besta aqui está mudinho. Tinha tanta coisa pra falar a ela, sobre o beijo, a barata, o _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto"_, o aquecimento global, a bolsa de valores... Mas não saía nem um nada. Diga algo Tenten!

E como se ela ouvisse meus pensamentos suplicantes, ela falou.

-Está tudo bem Neji?

Porque ela está me perguntando isso? Não sou eu quem parece ter sido atropelado por uma manada (?) de sapos gigantes.

E quando eu ia responder...

-Pronto flor de primavera. Assim que beber o "_ultra chá forte espanta qualquer doença",_ se sentirá novinha em folha.

-Tome tudo Tenten-chan. Eu e Gai garantimos melhora imediata.

O nível de intelecto ninja de Gai e Lee era indiscutível: eles eram bons. Mas, já o nível de intelecto pessoal... bom, eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

Tenten teria que ser muito corajosa para tomar aquilo, e ela foi. Sem nem fazer cara feia (como se isso fosse possível), ela ingeriu tudo aquilo enquanto era embalada por um animado falatório das amebas verdes de Konoha e o olhar incrédulo do Neji delícia aqui. Qual é? Eu sou mesmo.

Já estava entardecendo quando resolvemos (eles resolveram) deixar a casa de Tenten. Nem acredito que passamos quase um dia inteiro aqui. E o pior: jogamos conversa fora, lavamos, passamos e cozinhamos. Pois é, me colocaram na cozinha, e até que me saí bem. Eu sou mesmo cheio de dotes. Além de irresistivelmente gostoso, um ótimo cozinheiro. Pacote completo, façam fila garotas.

**Estou com vontade de me auto-pegar a mim mesmo agora. **

Um dia inteiro e eu não consegui se quer um segundo a sós com Tenten. Não pude nem saber o que estava realmente acontecendo com ela. E agora já era, estávamos indo embora.

-Vejo que está bem melhor, Tenten.

-Sim Gai, obrigado.

-Não se preocupe Tenten –chan, você vai ficar boa logo.

-Eu já estou, Lee.

Realmente ela já estava bem melhor. As bochechas estavam mais coradas, seu rosto estava bem mais iluminado. Fico bem mais tranqüilo em saber que vou deixá-la aqui bem mais disposta do que quando cheguei.

O ruim era a idéia de que aquele chá patético parecia ter tido efeitos.

Já fora da casa dela, Gai e Lee iam saltitantes com o ar de missão cumprida, e eu andava a passos de tartaruga. Realmente não queria deixá-la, o sorriso que ela nos dava da porta era como um imã me chamando para voltar. E enquanto os outros dois iam se afastando cada vez mais, eu tomei coragem, estufei o peito, coloquei o salto alto e dei meia volta. Eu iria falar com ela. Eu devia e tinha que falar com ela.

Tenten já fechava a porta quando eu a impedi. Ela estava surpresa, mas eu estava muito mais com a minha atitude.

-Tenten ...

-Algum problema, Neji? –que mania dela achar que tenho problema.

-Nada importante.

-Se não é importante...

Ela ia fechando a porta de novo quando eu a impedi... de novo. Ouch! Que falta de educação. Será que ela não sabe que também tenho sentimentos?

-Espera Tenten.

-Agora é importante?

-Será que dá pra parar?

-Parar com o que?

Essa garota consegue. Não sei pra que se esforçar em ter um belo sorriso simpático no rosto se as palavras dela não fazem a mínima questão disso.

-Só quero saber quando volta a treinar... comigo.

-Um pedido?

-Uma informação.

Eu conheço essa cara. É a cara tipo: _"a 'tá. 'Tô sabendo"._

-Certo Neji. Amanha mesmo podemos voltar a treinar.

-Tem certeza? Bom, você me pareceu bem ruim hoje.

-Já estou ótima, Neji. Não é qualquer enjôo e tonturas que vão me parar.

-Então era só isso?

-Pra você vê. Estava enjoando só de pensar em enjoar. Não sei como passei o dia sem vomitar ou quase desmaiar, com todo aquele cheiro de comida.

-Enjôos tão à toa assim?

-Vai entender.

-E as tonturas?

-Outras que não sei de onde vieram.

-Já foi ao médico Tenten?

-Está tudo bem, Neji. Isso é só nos três primeiros meses, depois passa.

Ela deu uma gargalhada se despedindo despediu e fechou a porta na minha cara totalmente enrugada de dúvidas. Louca.

Agora posso, de verdade, ir embora tranqüilo. Claro que não conversei com ela tudo que eu queria conversar, mas já é um começo.

Ela vai ficar bem, só são alguns enjôos e tonturas, além do mais, ela disse que isso é só nos três primeiros mêse... Espera aí!

Enjôos+3 primeiros meses = ...

Não. Não pode ser. Tenten não pode estar... GRÁVIDA!!!!

**Estou com vontade de... ai, morri. **

**Continua... **

E aí carnívoros, o que 'tá pegando!? o/

(Há vegetarianos por aqui? õO)

Bem, bem... aí está mais um cap. bonitinho esperando que vocês salvem o dia, ao estilo meninas super poderosas, comentando \o/

**Tatiiy****, ****Jackey****, ****Naniat Chan****...** Seus comentários foram recebidos com uma alegria, pra lá de, gigante. Obrigada ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap. 13: Quem é o **_**"Idiota Alfa**_**", agora?**

Cadê aquela tratante? Onde se meteu? Ela tem que vir, ela falou que vinha, ela precisa vir.

Melhor pensando... Espero que ela não venha. Vai ser melhor assim. Quer dizer, não melhor pra mim, mas, melhor pra ela.

Como Tenten pôde aceitar treinar comigo em seu estado atual? É uma louca mesmo. Já está mais que em tempo dela se afastar desse _"mundo ninja_". Como aquele idiota ainda permite que ela ... Bem lembrado! O _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto_". Ele mesmo, exatamente ele: o "Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²".

O pior de tudo, é que não posso mais praticar a arte de assassinar naquele _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²"._ Eu me sentiria culpado por deixar uma criança órfã, mas por outro lado... Eu daria um ótimo pai, sem contar que um ótimo esposo também.

Poderíamos chamá-lo de Sonato, não, melhor de Tenji. Ou quem sabe: Neten, Jiten, Tenne... Nós moraríamos em um lugar tranqüilo onde o Sonato, ou Tenji, ouNeten, ouJiten, Tenne iria poder brincar no quintal de casa. Ele se tronaria um ótimo ninja, Tenten teria orgulho e seríamos _"__happy forever". _

Ouch! Poderia ser uma menina! Já pensaram nisso? Ela se pareceria com Tenten e teria meus olhos. Seria a coisa mais linda desse mundo. É claro que não poderia deixar de falar no nosso casamento. Lindo. Até arriscaria uma valsa... 1 pra lá, um pra cá, 1 pra lá, um pra cá e tam, tam, tam...

-Neji? –e denovo eu fui pego no flagra. Ninguém merece.

**Estou com vontade de ser menos patético agora. **

Análise da situação: Neji –eu– em uma situação ridícula treinando passinhos de valsa e Tenten o olhando com cara de "_quando internamos ele?"_

É incrível como sempre consigo me expor ao... ridículo. Bom, acho que essa é a hora em que finjo que não está acontecendo nada.

-Não vi você chegar, Tenten.

-Certamente que não viu. Estava ocupado demais fazendo... O que você fazia mesmo?

-Estava treinando, Tenten. O que mais seria?

-Nada. Bem, é certo que quando você luta parece que seus golpes são singelos passos de dança, mais isso que vi já é um pouco de exagero. Não acha?

Vou arrancar esse risinho dessa face perfeitinha dela. Até parece que cometia um crime! O que há de mal em treinar uma valsa? Caramba, era pro meu casamento. O nosso casamento!

-Você veio aqui pra treinar ou para especular a forma como eu treino?

-Desculpe. Acho que entrei no campo de treino errado.

Como ela consegue? Como ela consegue? E tem mais, como ela se atreve, como ela se atreve? Tudo bem, se ela quer ir embora... que vá. Eu não me importo, foi ela quem deus as costas pra mim e saiu andando como se fosse o último biscoitinho do pacote e o mundo a pertencesse!

-Não vou implorar para que fique.

-E quem disse que eu ficaria?

Ela parou de andar e virou sorrindo para mim. É nessas horas que eu me questiono: será mesmo que ela não é um ultimo biscoitinho do pacote e o mundo não lhe pertence? Bom, o mundo eu não sei, mas eu, com certeza pertenço a essa ingrata. Fazer o que? Ela sempre vence.

-Vamos treinar de uma vez, Tenten.

**Estou com vontade de ter mais pulso firme agora. Testosterona, testosterona!**

O treino corria normalmente.

Mentira.

Eu não a atacava diretamente, e quando fazia, não usava nem um terço da minha força. Como que eu poderia fazê-lo? Ela não estava sozinha, havia mais alguém com ela. Um alguém frágil e indefeso que dependia totalmente dela. Eu me preocupava com isso, ao contrário dela, que parecia não está nem aí: pulava, chutava, corria... o que ela está pensando afinal?

Tenten me batia forte, enquanto eu somente me defendia ou esquivava. Ela me atacava cobrando uma reação de verdade, mas eu não fazia. Se eu fizesse, poderia haver conseqüências nada, nada legais.

-Qual é o seu problema?

Acho que minha estratégia "_protege-os" _deixou Tenten extremamente irritada. Ela parou de me atacar para me lançar um olhar de morte. Sim, eu estava com medo.

-Não há problema algum, Tenten.

-Não? Tem certeza?

-Sim, eu tenho certeza.

-Então qual é o motivo de até agora você não me atacar? Eu não sou de cristal, Neji!

-Sei disso, Tenten. Só que não posso lutar normalmente com você nesse estado.

-Que estado?

-Frágil. –cruzei os braços e fiz um bico zangado.

Agora é oficial, ela esta espumando de raiva. E eu não sei disso porque seus olhos estão semicerrados, seus dentes apertados uns contra os outros, sua mão está fechada em punho ou porque seus lábios sibilam algo que entendi como: "_você está morto"._

Não, não foi por nada disso. Eu sei que ela está com muita, muita, muita raiva, porque Tenten detesta se sentir _"quebrável_".

Não a chamei de frágil no sentido literal da palavra, mas ela pareceu não entender isso. No momento em que proferi a palavra "_frágil"_, assinei meu contrato de morte com passagem livre para o inferno, com tudo pago e direito a um acompanhante. Isso sim que é promoção. Alguém?

**Estou com vontade de ter dito as palavras certas agora.**

Ela avançou para cima de mim em velocidade máxima. Distribuía vários golpes enquanto eu continuava os evitando. Tenten raramente, pra não dizer nunca, tem um corpo a corpo. Um ataque histérico a essa altura do campeonato não é nada bom.

Eu estou cansado

Ela está cansada

Ela está grávida

Eu não estou "_grávido_" (só pra constar)

Bom, não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Enquanto ela saltava pra lá e pra cá com a intenção de promover a minha morte, eu ainda fugia enquanto gritava: pára, pára, pára e mais pára. Só que ela parecia não me ouvir, e foi aí que minha testosterona agil e tomei uma atitude máscula (pra quem anda duvidando... Sim, eu ainda tenho isso).

Segurei seus braços, tomei ar nos pulmões e lá fui eu...

-CHEGA TENTEN. PENSE NO BEBÊ!

Ela paralisou, abriu 2m de olhos e 3m de boca. Soltei seus braços e ela deu um passo pra trás. Sim, aquilo sim era uma autêntica cara confusa.

-Be-be-bê, Neji? Mas como?

-Oras Tenten. Você não vai me fazer te explicar uma coisa dessas!

-E há explicação Neji?

-Claro que há!

O que Tenten está pensando da vida? Não vou dá uma de _"mamãe_" e lhe explicar isso. Se ela continuar, vou recorrer à cegonha. A cegonha!

-Adoraria ouvir, Neji.

Ela cruzou os braços e me encarou esperando uma explicação. Acho que é a hora certa de chamar a cegonha.

-O que?

-Quero ouvir, Neji. Que diabos de explicação é essa que explica a gravidez de um homem? É lógico que quero ouvir.

Esquece a cegonha. Precisamos de enfermeiros grandes e fortes: Tenten tem que ser internada.

-Que loucura é essa Tenten?

-Foi você meso quem disse: _"chega Tenten. Pense no bebê"._ Com base nisso, a não ser que ele esteja aí –ela apontou para minha barriga sexy e sarada. –não sei mais onde ele pode está.

-Não seja cínica Tenten. Não falava do meu bebê, até porque não existe _"meu bebê_". Eu falava do seu.

-Do meu?

Lembram da super cara de confusa que ela fez antes? Esqueçam. Aquilo não é nada, comparado com a cara que ela fez agora.

-Eu sei que não tenho nada haver com sua vida pessoal. Mas ainda assim, eu me preocupo.

-Preocupa?

-Lógico, Tenten. Não sou um monstro insensível. Me irrita e me faz querer explodir o mundo saber que você foi tão imprudente com aquele _IDIOTA._ Mas, o caso não é minha irritação. É seu bem estar.

-Neji eu não est...

-Se aquele imbecil de seu namoradinho é um irresponsável, o problema é dele. Mas eu não vou deixar que você faça essas coisas. Você está grávida, Tenten. Tem que se cuidar.

Disse tudo em um fôlego só, às vezes não sei o que eu acontece comigo. Adeus a cara de confusa. Juro que o rosto dela estava brilhando, talvez fosse efeito do lindo sorriso que ela tinha no rosto. Mas enfim. Ela estava radiante.

-Obrigada, Neji.

Foi a única coisa que eu ouvi antes dela se jogar em meus braços e envolver minha cintura pedindo um abraço. Por mais revoltado que eu pudesse está com toda a situação, ter Tenten comigo assim fazia com que eu me esquecesse do porque queria explodir o mundo.

E sem que eu ao menos mandasse, meus braços já estavam atendendo ao seu pedido. Tenten sempre me obrigava a fazer coisas que eu sempre estive louco para fazer.

-Neji –ela me chamou com a voz abafada pelo meu abraço.

-O que foi Tente?

-Eu nunca tive nenhum namorado e muito menos estou grávida.

-Como é que é? –me soltei dos braços dela em um salto só. O sorriso em seu rosto era da largura de um dia.

Cara de menina travessa.

**Estou com vontade de muitas, muitas coisas agora. **

**Continua...**

Mais um cap. cheio de... Cara, nem tenho nome para o que escrevi até agora nesta fic ..srsrsrs..

Vamos lá pessoal, todo mundo no reboleixon comentado (nem que obrigatoriamente ò.ó) neste cap. da tia Ikaira .

A opinião e apoio de vocês é, tipo assim... divino *.*

**Guida-Hyuuga****, ****Jackey****, ****Naniat Chan****, ****Tatiiy****, ****zisis****.**.. Um açucarado obrigada a voçês por comntarem e fazer meus dias felizes \o/


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14: Decida Neji! **

É nessa hora que eu me _auto me suicido a mim mesmo_ ou alguém quer fazer isso por mim?

Respira, inspira, respira inspira... EU NÃO ACREDITO EM UMA MERDA DESSAS!!!

-Quer dizer que você nunca teve nada com o _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²_" e nunca esteve grávida?

-De onde você tirou tudo isso Neji?

Boa pergunta Tenten. Alguém se habilita? Tudo bem, ninguém se habilita, eu sei. Afinal, quem teria uma resposta boa o suficiente para dar a ela, e que não envolva: eu a vigiando, louco de ciúmes e completamente cego? Não que isso seja verdade, mas a mente de vocês e bem criativa.

-Eu vi vocês juntos! Vi o beijo. E você viu que eu vi! A Ino me disse que vocês... –qual é, vocês também viram porra!

-Foi um beijo Neji. Um. E Ino é uma louca que vive me arranjando namorado. Acho que se eu sorrir para um cachorro, aos olhos dela, estaremos compromissados.

Agora que ela mencionou... realmente não vi os dois juntos depois daquele dia horrendo.

-Então isso quer dizer que vocês...

-Isso que dizer que você é um cego, Neji. –ela não estava zangada, pelo contrário, ela parecia até se divertir com a situação.

Então que dizer que fiquei me descabelando esse tempo todo por nada? Por nada de nada, nadica de nada?

Eu fiquei tão _pasmatônito_ (mistura de "pasmo" com "atônito") que não tive reação alguma. Não sei se foi pela boa/ótima noticia que recebi ou pelo fato de ver toda minha ignorância bem explicita na minha frente.

É deprimente admitir que eu tenha sido tão cego e burro me deixando a míngua esse tempo todo, por pura falta de coragem e comunicação. É deprimente admitir que eu, _"o pensador",_ tirei conclusões precipitadas e dei ouvidos a uma louca que tirou conclusões mais precipitadas do que as minhas. É deprimente, mas é a mais pura verdade, acreditei em cenas de uma visão embaçada e tracei um caminho totalmente errado com base nela.

**Estou com vontade de poder voltar no tempo agora. **

Escutei um eco de _"até logo",_ Tenten já tinha ido. Não sei por que, mas estou meio que... perdido ainda, informação demais.

Juntar todos os acontecimentos me fazia ver a bagunça na qual eu me meti e que foi desfeita tão de repente, tão facilmente.

Voltei para casa ainda meio _bobo._ Do nada tudo estava correndo normalmente de novo, sem que eu ao menos me desse conta, minha rotina costumeira estava de volta e nela não havia mais preocupações com Tenten. Ou melhor, com a qualidade do time.

Tomei meu banho calmamente, sem a urgência de precisar esfriar nenhuma parte do corpo devido à raiva ou... outras coisas como andava acontecendo ultimamente.

Jantei normalmente, sem que a comida fizesse estrago algum a minha garganta pela falta de fome ou o excesso dela devido à raiva ou... outras coisas, como andava acontecendo ultimamente.

O chá, após o jantar, voltou a ter seu gosto calmo e temperatura agradável, sem queimar minha língua ou gelar meu estômago. Sem estar amargo demais ou doce demais devido à raiva ou... outras coisas, como andava acontecendo ultimamente.

A conversa de antes de dormir foi tranqüila, sem o estresse para fazer minha cabeça explodir, sem a lerdeza para me dar sono devido à raiva ou... outras coisas, como andava acontecendo ultimamente.

A hora de dormir, voltou a ser chamada de _"hora de dormir"._ Não havia mais a inquietude, a falta de sono... Minha cama estava normal, fria, me esperando arrumada, tranqüila. Não me deitei desesperado, sem jeito ou planejando assassinatos devido à raiva ou... outras coisas, como andava acontecendo ultimamente.

E amanhã... eu não estava mais preocupado com _"amanhã",_ tudo havia voltado ao seu lugar. Não haveria surpresas, portanto, amanhã seria simplesmente... amanhã.

**Estou com vontade de poder voltar no tempo agora. **

Não houve atrasos, o treino começou e terminou como devia sem surpresas, sem nada.

-Foi um bom treino por hoje, Tenten.

-Sim. Um bom treino, Neji.

-Até amanhã.

-Até.

Não havia mais caras e bocas para se decifrar, perguntas a fazer ou satisfações a tirar. Eu voltei e ser Hyuuga Neji, o gênio do clã Hyuuga e ela voltou a ser Mitsashi Tenten, a mestra de armas. Éramos companheiros de time, e só isso. O problema era que o _"só isso" _não estava sendo o bastante.

...

Depois de algum tempo em uma rotina impecável, numa certa noite enquanto esperava Morfeu me arrebatar para a gloria do sono profundo, me peguei odiando ferozmente a minha rotina.

Pensar que amanha veria Tenten e lhe daria somente mais um _bom dia _seco e um _até amanha _ridículo, me fazia odiar cada maldito segundo da minha rotina impecável.

Me vi louco querendo ir até a janela dela, subir na arvore que havia perto e observá-la para assegurar sua segurança, como antes. Desejei poder brigar com ela e lhe chamar de estúpida por está com o _Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²_. Quis muito uma insônia para que ela viesse me fazer dormir novamente. Quis voltar a ser um insano, estúpido e cego de ciúmes, beijar seus lábios enquanto ela dormia ou para fazê-la perceber que eu sou o cara certo. Eu.

Não que tudo isso importasse ou algo do tipo. Não que eu estivesse apaixo... Bom, é só que...

Motivado por não sei o que, me vi de pé, vestido e pronto para ir não sei bem ao certo, onde. E o mesmo impulso que me levantou, me empurrou de volta a cama e trancou meus olhos com força para que minha mente parasse de pensar. Burro.

De tudo que desejei poder ter –fazer– de volta, uma coisa era certa, a insônia eu acabei de consegui.

**Estou com vontade de... poder voltar no tempo agora.**

Os raios de sol bateram em meu rosto me tirando de um sono que fingi ter durante a noite. Estava ansioso para fazer algo ainda sem nome, mas que precisava ser feito de qualquer maneira antes que a normalidade de minha rotina impecável me sufocasse mais uma vez.

Quando cheguei ao campo de treino, Lee já estava lá. Não demorou muito para que Gai também chegasse e logo em seguida Tenten.

A imagem dela fez meu coração bater mais forte do que nunca (coração idiota), minhas mãos suarem litros (mãos idiotas), minha garganta fechar (garganta idiota) e... Será que estou babando?

Por culpa de todas essas reações sem pé nem cabeça, estava decidido, seja lá o que eu tivesse que falar iria ser falado hoje. Tudo iria ser dito! Claro, assim que eu lembrasse como se fala, achasse voz e parasse de tremer. Idiota.

...

Como já era de se esperar, só sobrou eu e ela, ela e eu em nosso refugio particular, ou campo de treino se preferirem. Mas, o caso é que estávamos a sós, e era o momento certo para falar.

Meu coração, que já não se encontrava muito bem, acelerou tanto que pensei que iria parar. O nó em minha garganta queria se desfazer, cuspindo palavras que eu ainda não conseguia nem pensar.

Ela já se preparava para ir embora e eu continuava mudo. Vi ela mexer várias vezes em uma mesma coisa e me olhar desconfiada. Parecia está me dando tempo para que eu pudesse arranjar palavras, mas as malditas não vinham, não vinham!

Tenten puxou o ar e fez barulho ao soltá-lo, seus gestos estavam me pondo mais nervoso. Vamos lá homem, anda logo Neji. Haja, porra!

**Estou com vontade de... **

-Neji / Tenten –nós não combinamos isso.

-Diga, Tenten. –falei um pouco eufórico demais.

-Não é nada. É só que eu... já estou indo. E você? Queria me dizer algo?

-Nada. É só que também já estou indo. –mas que droga Neji! As vezes você é tão Gai, digo, gay.

Tenten começou a andar para ir embora enquanto eu me chutava por dentro. Eu repeti tantas vezes a palavra _droga_ em minha cabeça que estava começando a viciar. Acho que a repeti em "_trocentos"_ idiomas diferentes, de japonês a aramaico. Porque comigo? Por quê?

-Sabe Neji, –eu parei de respirar quando a vi andando decidida em minha direção depois de uma virada brusca. -eu tenho algo a te dizer sim.

-Tenten? –ela parou em minha frente e, com autoridade, colocou o dedo em minha cara e começou a falar.

-Só queria te avisar, que não sou tão paciente quanto aparento ser. Então, trate de agir logo. Estou cansando de esperar, estou beirando a loucura. Decida Neji!

E sem nenhum aviso prévio, ela agarrou meus cabelos e colou seus lábios nos meus. Louca.

Tenten foi de tal forma tão desesperada, que senti seus dentes se chocarem aos meus. Ela transpirava algo como raiva e impaciência enquanto respirava forte em meu rosto. Kami-sama, essa garota é minha incógnita mais, mais, mais incógnita.

Como desejei sentir esses lábios novamente, e agora eles estavam aqui, grudados nos meus, insanamente insanos e tão docemente exigentes. Suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos com força, e eu me peguei desejando que ela pudesse ser mais forte, tão forte a ponto de me fundir com ela.

E da mesma forma repentina que ela juntou os lábios nos meus, ela os separou. Seus lábios estavam bastante vermelhos, imaginei que os meus não estivessem diferentes. Também imaginei que a mesma pulsação que tinha em meus lábios, também devia ter nos dela, quis poder encostar neles pra poder sentir. Mas não fiz nada, ela foi embora e eu se quer me mexi.

Acho que tinha dois metros e meio de olhos abertos e mais um pouco de boca. E se não ando meio louco... Cara, meu olho está piscando sozinho?

Seria perfeito, se não fosse por um detalhe: o idiota aqui, também conhecido como Neji, estava surpreso demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

Se antes eu estava me chutando por dentro, agora eu me flagelava dos pés a cabeça. O bom, muito bom, bom demais beijo que Tenten me deu, foi tão bom, muito bom, bom demais e inesperadamente de surpresa (e que surpresa!), que meu corpo, simplesmente, decidiu brincar de estátua.

Devo acrescentar que ele –meu corpinho sarado e sexy– escolheu uma péssima hora para brincar.

**Estou com vontade de poder voltar no tempo agora.**

Quando cheguei em casa, não me pergunte como, ainda estava meio tonto. Passavam tantas coisas em minha cabeça que no fim eu não pensava em coisa alguma. As tarefas costumeiras do horário: banho, jantar, chá, monólogo e cama, estavam sendo realizadas por mim, sem o MMC (mínimo múltiplo comum) de atenção.

Eu estava ligado no "automático". Só fui me ligar de verdade na hora em que "bati" na cama. Me deitei largado e levei a ponta dos dedos a minha boca... Kami-sama, eu ainda podia sentir o gosto e a pressão que a boca dela fez na minha há algumas horas atrás. Minha cabeça dava voltas em torno da maravilhosa sensação que senti e parava assustada nas ultimas palavras ditas por Tenten: "_Estou cansando de esperar, estou beirando a loucura. Decida Neji!"_

Ela me pediu, ou melhor, exigiu uma decisão. Mas, o que devo decidir? Está bem, chega de me fazer de idiota, eu sei o que devo decidir. Só que ainda não dá, não posso... É tão estranho. Mudança demais não sei se devo. É lógico que não estou apaixo... Bom, vocês sabem. Mas é só que... e também tem o... então o motivo fica sendo a...

**Estou com vontade poder voltar no tempo agora.**

"_Estou cansando de esperar...". _Ela não pode ter falado sério, quer dizer, Tenten nunca se cansaria de mim, ela não pode. Ou pode?

E se ela falou sério? E se ela estiver, realmente de verdade, se cansando de mim? Não, ela não faria isso. Faria? Kami-sama! Ela faria, Tenten faria!

E porque não fazer? Eu sou um merda que não se decidi, sendo assim, ela não tem que se embalsamar para esperar que eu vire macho o suficiente e faça alguma coisa.

Nananinanão. Droga, pior que a dúvida se ela faria ou não, é a certeza de que ela faria. Em todo caso, chega disso. Não vou ficar aqui esperando que essa certeza chegue. Apesar dos apesares, acho que ainda tenho testosterona o bastante para, pelo mesmo, tentar alguma coisa.

**Estou com vontade de poder... não há tempo para vontades, preciso agir. **

**Continua...**

E aí perturbados de minha vida o/ Bleza?

Notaram néh... a loucura está acabando T.T

Simpirilim, esse é nosso penúltimo capitulo (choracataratas)

Enfim... **KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****, ****Naniat Chan****, ****Tatiiy****, ****zisis****, ****Guida-Hyuuga****, **vocês são uns amores que fazem o meu céu semore mais azul com esses coments deliciosos de se ler *.*

Vamos comentar, sim pessoal? ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15: Minha Vontade de Tenten **

Eu nunca, em minha miserável vida, estive tão nervoso como estou agora. Eu estava, definitivamente, entrando em _"coma dramático"._

Não me perguntem como consegui chegar até a casa dela e muito menos como bati a sua porta. Não me perguntem nem o meu nome agora, pois eu não saberia responder.

Ela abriu a porta e eu acho que perdi os sentidos. Lógico que ela estava surpresa em me ver ali, eu também estava, mas ela me deu um grande sorriso, mesmo seus olhos me enchendo de perguntas. Vamos, eu tenho que falar!

Droga. Por mais que meu subconsciente mandasse, eu não conseguia. Tenten estava esperando que eu falasse e isso dificultava mais ainda as coisas. Isso me pressionava mais ainda a não errar, a dizer as palavras certas. Eu tinha que falar algo, nem que esse algo fosse assumir a minha homossexualidade. Não que isso seja verdade, vocês entendem, né?!!

Das milhares de coisas que eu devia dizer, nenhuma me pareceu boa o bastante para iniciar um diálogo com ela. O caos em minha cabeça me fazia pensar desde Tenten, parada a minha frente, até a velha gorda que lavava minhas roupas. Lembram dela? Digo da velha, e não Tenten. Eu lavei minhas roupas um dia aí, mas era muito chato. Então deixei a velha gorda, que por sinal fazia de tudo para a família Hyuuga há anos, continuar lavando minhas roupas. Pelo menos até eu me casar com Tenten. Não que isso vá acontecer, claro, foi só um modo de falar e tal...

**Estou com vontade de poder me explicar agora. **

-Quer entrar, Neji?

Ela falou. Ela falou! Vamos seu '_peor,_ é a sua vez, sua vez. E foi nesse desespero todo que eu disse: _"Tenten, eu sou gay"._

Desculpe, eu não resisti. Seria até interessante ver o que ela faria se eu realmente tivesse dito isto. Mas voltando ao assunto... lógico que eu não disse nada disso, antes fosse, mas não foi. As palavras que _"cuspi"_ foram totalmente... Certo, não tenho nem nome para isso. Fazer o que? Contudo, acho que vocês têm o direito de saber o quão grave é a minha falta de jeito, pra não dizer jeito nulo, com as palavras. Não é por menos que eu falo tão pouco. Que seja, vamos lá então...

-Primeiramente, gostaria de deixar bem claro que: EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ!

-O que? –ignorando sua pergunta, eu continuei.

-O fato de eu estar quase louco sentindo sua falta, não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Mas, mesmo assim, é impossível que eu fique de braços cruzados vendo pessoas como o _"Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²"_ tocar, falar, olhar ou até mesmo pensar em você de uma forma, digamos, imoral. Isso não é nada bom e me irrita profundamente.

-Imoral?

-Penso em você a toda hora, Tenten. E isso está ficando muito perturbador. Com base nisso, e é claro, pelo bem estar do time, que decidi que tudo isso já deu o que tinha que dá.

-Neji, não enten...

-Se alguém vai de tocar, falar, olhar ou até mesmo pensar em você de uma forma "_imoral",_ esse alguém será eu. **EU**. Pelo simples fato de que... eu não suportaria mais ver outro fazer isso. –dei um grande suspiro no final e arisquei abrir meus, até então fechados, para encará-la.

-Você é péssimo, Neji...

O que? Ela, ela... Eu... eu... Eu acho que vou desmaiar.

-... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Você é o único que eu deixaria fazer tudo isso.

Isso está indo rápido demais. E que sorriso. Acho que ainda vou desmaiar. Não acredito que disse tudo que estava entalado em minha garganta e ainda a ouvi... Kami-sama, eu queria muito poder explicar a situação pra vocês agora, mas eu simplesmente não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer isso.

Que sorriso!

São em horas como essa que eu agradeço de joelhos a Kami-sama pela minha miserável vida, pelos flagras que levei, pelas noites de insônia, por toda raiva que passei e por ter sido um completo idiota sem jeito com as palavras. Ela me disse sim, disse **SIM**. Acho que devo estar com a maior cara de idiota.

Eu sorri. E tinha como não? A envolvi pela cintura, tratando mais que rápido de colar minha boca na dela. Acho que isso aconteceria com muita freqüência de agora em diante.

**Estou com vontade de gritar ao mundo minha estupidez agora. **

Naquela noite tomei o melhor chá da minha vida, tive a melhor conversa da minha vida e desfrutei da MELHOR boca desse mundo. Não foi a melhor declaração que existe (como ela mesma me disse), mas era a única que ela queria ouvir (como ela mesma me disse).

Ao contrário do que pensei, não é nada estranho ter Tenten em meus braços, só pra mim. Não chega nem perto de estranho.

Eu poderia ficar assim **1 semana, 7 dias, 168 horas** e muito mais do que meus dedos podem contar de segundos. Em momentos como esse, vejo claramente como tenho uma **Boa Sorte. **

Estar sobre o **Efeito Tenten**, faz de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo. Exatamente como uma **Gazela Correndo Livre pelo Campo**. Ouvi ela chamar meu nome: **Neji, Neji. Neji...**, poder chamá-la de **Minha Namorada**... **Por Kami-sama. Ai, morri! **É muito mais do que o conceito comum de bom.

Nem um chute nos **Países Baixos **agora, poderia me abalar. Nenhuma barata maldita e gritinhos histéricos de **Aaaah! Mata, mata!** podem me privar da ótima sensação que me acomete neste momento.

E se me perguntarem: **Quem é o "Idiota Alfa Agora?"...** Bom, eu sou o alfa do alfa. E sim, eu não estou nem aí pra isso. Nunca pensei que algo tão bom como isso pudesse existir. Cada beijo que eu dou em Tenten, vai ficando melhor e melhor, me fazendo querer mais e mais.

O que? Se eu estou **Apaixonado? Nunca! **Acho que já discutimos sobre isso, prezados leitores. Eu estou com Tenten, Tenten está comigo. O que mais vocês querem?

A ta, eu sei. Vocês devem **ME** querer porque eu realmente sou muito _"querível_". Mas, sinto informar (mentira, não sinto não), o gostosão aqui já tem dona.

Se alguém quiser, sobrou aquele **Atrevido** do "_Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²"__**.**_Que por sinal, vai morrer de inveja de minha pessoa. E por falar nele...

-Tenten.

-Hum...

-Qual o nome do "_Idiota Alfa Maior... Morto²"? _

-Quem?

-Aquele estúpido que se atreveu a chegar perto de você. Como ele se chama?

Estávamos tranqüilos deitados no chão de sua "sala" com algumas almofadas. Eu a acolhia em meus braços e ela brincava com os dedos de minha mão. Está tudo muito agradável, quando estou com Tenten não é necessário fazer nada além de simplesmente está com ela. Sua simples presença me satisfaz de um modo assustador. Acho que isso se chama amo... amo... amogilicatemendicia. Exato, amogilicatemendicia!

**Estou com vontade de calar a minha boca agora. **

-Neji, ele não é idiota. –ela se desprendeu dos meus braços e me olhou zangada. - Que mania que você tem de agredi-lo verbalmente. –nuss, _"agredi-lo verbalmente"_. Alguém aqui andou estudando o dicionário. – O nome dele é...

-Ah, quer saber? Não me interessa.

E não me interessava mesmo. Que se dane o nome daquele mané. Puxei Tenten de volta para meu abraço e tratei logo de ocupar a boca dela com a minha antes que ela começasse com a _"defesa dos pobres e oprimidos"_ de novo.

Assim que larguei sua boca ela cruzou os braços emburrada fazendo bico. Sim caras pessoas, ela ficou irresistível. E por mais que fosse gratificante ficar olhando aquele rostinho _"mamãe num mi déru mamá"_, meus membros involuntários (lembram deles?) entraram em ação ocupando, novamente, aquele biquinho zangado com minha boquinha gostasinha que nunca se cansava de ir até a dela. Bem melhor assim.

-Você é um idiota, Neji.

Definitivamente, adoro o sorriso dessa garota.

Se eu morresse agora, morria triste. Pois eu quero viver pela eternidade para poder ficar com Tenten, e ainda assim, não seria o bastante para matar toda minha **VONTADE **dela.

-Sabe Tenten... **Estou com vontade de...**

**OWARI**

Olá terráqueos... Nos despedimos de "**VONTADE"** aqui T.T

**Hatake Pam****, ****Aglaubia15****, ****Jackey****, ****KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs****, ****Tatiiy****, ****zisis****... **Um beijão no bochechão de cada uma por serem tão fofis e comentar!

E então? õO

Quero agradecer o carinho que essa história recebeu por esse tempo, a todos que leram, aos que comentaram, aos que favoritaram e aos que... Bem, a todo o povo ..skaksakska..

Foi um imendo prazer compartilhar essa historia com vocês. :*

P.S: o idiota alfa maior, não tem nome. É só o idiota alfa maior :/ ..ksakskaks.. Desculpe, mas ele nunca teve um nome, era só pra fazer graça ..srsrrs..

Nos vemos em mais uma, certo? õO

_**BeijosMil de Ikaira \o/**_


End file.
